Omae no Namae wa Shiranai!
by Panda Dayo
Summary: "Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tetap disini."/ Len mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan maidnya Setelah beberapa tahun, mereka bertemu kembali, dalam situasi yang tak terduga./ Last Chapter/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Yamaha,Crypton

Genre: Romace,Comedy

Rated : T+ (?) T ajah XD

* * *

Len mengayuh sepedanya lebih kencang. Ia melirik ke arah jam ,pukul tujuh malam dan ia masih dalam perjalanan.

"Bisa dimarahin nih." gumamnya seraya mengayuh sepedanya makin bablas angine(?) tak melihat ada seseorang yang menyeberang.

"BRAKKK!"

"Trrrrrr..." ban sepeda Len berputar sendiri. Len memegang kepalanya yang sakit aduhai. Ia baru sadar ada orang yang ditabraknya.

"Sa-sadarlah! Kumohon! Aduh..mana cewek lagi.." Len menepuk pundaknya. Orang itu membuka matanya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Maafkan aku,aku sungguh tak sengaja." Len membungkuk begitu dalam sedalam cinta author pada Len-?-xD

Gadis itu berdiri."Tidak kok. Maaf mengganggu." gadis itu kemudian berlalu."Eh? Harusnya aku yang minta maaf,ah sudahlah." Len menaiki sepedanya lagi.

* * *

"Kagamine Len!"

"Gomeeeeennn!"

Len segera mengunci pintu kamarnya."Sudah berapa kali sih dibilang?! Jangan pulang larut!" "Emangnya aku cewek?!" bentak Len."Bisa saja orang salah kira! Kau itu terlalu imut!" "Berhenti menyebutku imut!" "Kau tak akan dapat makan malam!" "Tunggu! Jangan memutuskan seenaknya!" "Buka pintunya!" Len terpaksa membuka pintu."Aku tak tau apa yang ada di otakmu itu! Lebih baik kau kos saja! Kaasan muak mengurusmu!" "Baik!" sahut Len."Mulai besok pergilah dari sini dan belajar hidup sendiri,paham?!" "Lebih dari paham,kaasan!" Len segera membereskan barang-barangnya."Aku pergi sekarang." Len segera keluar."Len! Tunggu!" Len menghiraukan seruan ibu tirinya. Ibu Len sudah meninggal,dan kemudian ayahnya menikah, kini ayahnya juga sudah tiada,ia hanya tinggal dengan ibu tirinya yang selalu mengaturnya tiap hari. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah,ia tau ibu tirinya itu kerja mati-matian untuknya.

"Kita bertemu lagi,pemuda imut."

"Aku tidak imut!" seru Len."Kenapa kau disini? Siapa kau?" gadis itu menggeleng."Hanya itu jawabanmu?" Len sedikit kesal."Tunjukkan rumahmu,akan kuantar kau pulang." gadis itu menggeleng lagi."Jangan permainkan aku!" Len benar-benar kesal sekarang."Aku tidak tahu dimana rumahku." Len menghela nafas. Susah amat bicara sama gadis ini,batinnya."Kalau begitu,nama?"

"Aku tidak tahu (shiranai)"

"Yang benar saja masa namamu aku tidak tahu (shiranai)?!"

"Kau memang tidak tahu."

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Pemuda imut.."

"Aku bukan pemuda imut! Aku Kagamine Len!"

"Kagamine ... Len..?"

"Ya! Ingat itu!"

"Bolehkah aku pulang bersamamu?"

"Tadi kau bilang kau tak punya rumah."

"Aku memang tidak punya,aku hidup di istana."

"Hari gini masih ada istana?" cibir Len. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan."Di bulan." Len menatapnya,"Hei,jangan ngarang ya." "Aku tidak mengarang." gadis itu menggeleng lagi."Hei,ini sudah malam,jangan main-main dan biar kau kuantar pulang." "Tapi,aku tidak bisa pulang , ada beberapa hal yang menghambatku." "Hambatan apa?" gadis itu menoleh. Saat itulah Len melihat wajahnya, pucat sekali.

"Wajahmu pucat,kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu tak berjalan ke arah Len yang sedikit tersipu.

"Pemuda imut." panggilnya."Aku Len! Bukan pemuda imut!" "Len..ya?" gadis itu menatapnya,"Maukah kau menemaniku?" "Menemani?" Len menggaruk kepalanya."Aku membutuhkanmu." "A-aku?" Len menunjuk dirinya sendiri, gadis itu mengangguk.

"Menikahlah denganku."

"Eh?!"

"Kau tidak bisa?"

_'Gadis ini,baru aja ketemu ngajakin nikah,waras gak sih!?'_ pikir Len.

"Kalau kau tak mau,aku tak bisa kembali ke istana."

"Loh? Bukannya istana itu milikmu?"

"Jika aku sudah menikah,aku boleh memilikinya."

"Maaf,bukan aku tak mau membantumu,tapi kalau masalah pernikahan aku jadi bingung."

"Kalau begitu aku mau cari pemuda lain."

"Setidaknya milikilah tempat tinggal! Mana ada yang percaya kalau kau cuma jalan kesana kemari."

"Dimana?"

Len menepuk jidatnya."Kau kenapa?" tanya gadis itu."Aku mau cari kos,kau ikut tidak?" "Boleh." gadis itu mengangguk,ia lalu naik ke punggung Len.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu naik ke punggungku?!"

"Di istana aku memberi ijin pada semua orang."

"Disini lain tahu!"

"Ngomong-ngomong kos itu apa?"

SIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG

* * *

"Terima kasih." Len membungkuk pada ibu kos."Sama-sama." "Ayo." Len menarik tangan gadis itu."Kau tidur di sebelah sini,aku disini." Len membedakan kamar mereka dan gadis itu diam saja."Mengerti?" Len masuk ke kamarnya.

"Whooaa! Cewek!" seru dua orang yang di dalam.

"Aku bukan cewek!" geram Len."Ah masa?" Len menatap mereka tajam."Apa perlu aku membuka bajuku!?" Len langsung membuka seragamnya.

_'Bukan cewek?'_ pikir dua orang tadi.

"Kenalkan,aku Kamui Gakupo."

"Aku Shion Kaito."

"Aku Kagamine Len."

"Aku tidak tahu (shiranai)"

"Yang benar saja!" Len merasa di belakang."Kau..kembali ke kuantar." Len menggandeng tangan gadis itu."Aku hanya mau tidur dengan Len." "Kok aku?" Len menatapnya."Karena aku percaya Len.."

_'Maksudnya?! Pemuda imut itu sudah tidak perjaka?!'_

"Jangan aneh-aneh! Kau harus cari kerja besok untuk membayar uang kosmu sendiri."

"Apa aku dengan Len?"

"Eh? Ya,baiklah."

"Siap." gadis itu berjalan kembali ke kamarnya."Ano..siapa dia?" tanya Kaito."Entahlah,dia kutemukan di jalan, bahaya kalau gadis sendirian,jadi kuajak dia kemari." "Lalu kau sendiri kenapa kos disini?" "Aku ada masalah dengan kaasan." "Sebaiknya cepat pulang, Kaasan-mu pasti cemas." "Biarkan saja." Len menghela nafas.

"Sebenarnya aku juga merasa bersalah,tapi kata-katanya keterlaluan,dia mengusirku dari rumah. Aku hanya menurutinya,kan?"

"Tapi...pasti ada alasannya kau dimarahi."

Len diam. Tadi itu dia hanya emosi."Tapi,semua sudah terlanjur,nikmatilah kos disini." "Aku tahu." Len keluar."Mau kemana?" "Aku mau pindah kamar." "Eh?! Kenapa?!" Kaito dan Gakupo sepertinya tak rela-?-

"Aku hanya menikmati waktuku sendiri,itu saja."

"Cepat amat dia pergi."

"Tidak bisa! Kita harus mendapatkannya!"

"Apa dia masih sekolah? Dia masih memakai seragam."

"Itu seragam sekolah kita! Jangan-jangan dia satu sekolah,tapi kita tak tahu."

"Benar akan kucari."

* * *

Gadis itu berjalan kesana-kemari , ia tampak gelisah. Entah apa yang membuat matanya tak mau terpejam,ia akhirnya keluar dari ingin mencari pemuda tadi.

"Len?"

Gadis itu membuka pintu kamar."Ah,Len sudah pindah kamar." ujar Gakupo."Maaf mengganggu." gadis itu menutup pintu."Len kemana?" gadis itu mencari-cari Len. Akhirnya ia menemukan Len di atap.

"Jangan mengikutiku."

"Aku merasa gelisah jika tak ada Len."

"Kita baru bertemu. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Berhentilah bicara begitu!"

Gadis itu tak menyangka Len akan berbicara seperti itu , ia mundur perlahan.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Cobalah kau ingat dan pikirkan baik-baik."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Hentikan! Katakan selain kata 'Aku tidak tahu' !"

"Aku...tidak tahu."

"Diamlah gadis bodoh!"

"Maaf,aku tidak tahu."

Air mata mengalir di pipi gadis itu."Apa ini?" gadis itu sendiri heran."Ada air yang keluar dari mataku." Len segera menghampiri gadis itu."Kau tak apa-apa?" "Perasaan apa ini? Rasanya aneh." air mata terus mengalir,namun gadis itu tak mengeluarkan suara tangisan.

"Maaf." Len membungkuk."Aku hanya marah pada diriku sendiri." "Apa yang kau katakan?" gadis itu menatapnya kosong."Kau harus kembali ke kamar." Len tersenyum."Len pindah kamar?"

"Lebih baik begitu."

* * *

Len berangkat sekolah dengan jalan kaki, namun ia masih merasa enggan jika gadis itu selalu mengikutinya.

"Apa maumu?"

"Mengikuti Len."

"Diam saja di kamarmu."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus melakukannya demi masa depanku."

"Tapi, tetap saja aku tak bisa membawamu ke sekolah."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau bukan murid disana kan?"

"Maksudmu ini?"

Gadis itu menunjukkan kartu pelajar."Aku mendaftar setelah bertemu denganmu." "Apa?" Len terkejut."Darimana kau tahu itu sekolahku?!" "Kata pelayanku." Len menghela nafas."Jangan lakukan hal aneh,kau harus ijin padaku jika mau melakukan sesuatu."

"Ohayou,Len!"

Seorang gadis menyapanya."Ohayou,Gumi." "Siapa cewek ini? Duh,manisnyaaa~" Gumi berbinar.

**Orihara Gumi,kelas dua SMA,dijuluki master beladiri,tapi ia lemah terhadap gadis atau cowok imut,termasuk Len.**

"Dia murid baru,kenalkan dirimu,gadis aneh."

"Aku tidak tahu."

Gumi semakin berbinar."Ayo kuantar berkeliling!" Gumi menggandengnya."Len,aku mau keliling." pamit gadis itu."Aku dengar!" balas Len. Mereka begitu cepat pergi.

"Kagamine-san!"

"Kalian kan..?!" Len terkejut."Ternyata perkiraanku benar,kita satu sekolah." ujar Kaito."Ya,kami sih jarang masuk .." Gakupo tertawa."Pantas saja aku gak pernah liat. Kalian kelas berapa?" "Kami kelas tiga!" seru mereka seraya mendekat ke arah Len."Kau mau makan malam bersamaku?" tanya Kaito. "Makan malam?" Len tampak berfikir.

_'Lumayan,gue lagi bokek,terima aja dah!'_

"Aku ma-"

"Denganku saja!" seru Gakupo.

"Eh?" Len jadi bingung.

"Kau mengganggu!" Kaito membentak Gakupo."Kau yang mengganggu!" diantara mereka terjadi kilatan listrik.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan bertiga saja?" usul Len.

"Tidak bisa! Sekarang pilih,denganku atau dia."

"Eeeeeeehhh?!"

"Pilih salah satu diantara kami."

_'Apa-apaan mereka ?! Aku gak ngerti deh..'_

"Leeeeeennn!"

Seorang gadis jadi tertimpa."Ruko...pelan sedikit.." "Tidak bisa! Kau menghilang sejak semalam,aku dan ibumu jadi kepikiran tahu!" "Dia baru saja mengusirku,jadi...aku pergi.."

"Serius?"

"Kau pikir?"

"Ah! Len-kun!" Ruko memeluknya. Len jadi merah.

"Minggirlah gadis aneh!" seru Gakupo dan Kaito."Apa?!" Ruko menatap tajam."Kami ada urusan dengan Len!" seru mereka."Urusan apa?"

"Len harus memilih salah satu diantara kami!"

"Len..." Ruko menutup mulutnya."Gak kusangka...ternyata kau.." "Kau salah paham! Oi! Kalian! Bisa gak bicaranya bener dikit!" seru Len.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Gadis aneh! Lama amat baliknya! Jangan bikin cemas dong!"

"Maaf."

Gadis itu bersujud di hadapan Len."Hentikan." kata Len. Gadis itu lalu berdiri."Tadi Gumi mengajakku berkeliling." "Aku tahu."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau ingat perkataanku semalam?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Terserah kau saja. Ayo masuk." Len menggandeng tangannya ,Kaito dan Gakupo sepertinya menangis dalam hati.

_'Gadis itu! Ukhhh!'_

"Sekolahmu luas."

"Jelas lah."

"Mereka sedang apa?" gadis itu menunjuk beberapa orang merokok."Mereka merokok,tapi kau jangan coba tiru ya." gadis itu mengangguk."Kalau itu?" dia menunjuk arah lain."Mereka sedang pacaran." "Pacaran itu apa?" "Pacaran itu cuma berduaan antara orang yang saling mencintai." gadis itu mengangguk.

"Aku ingin pacaran dengan Len."

"Apa katamu?"

"Aku ingin pacaran dengan Len."

_'Terang-terangan?!'_

Len sangat menganga."Len,aku ingin pacaran,kalau itu artinya cuma berduaan."

Len masih tampak shock."Kalau Len tidak mau aku cari pemuda yang lain saja."

"Eh? Apa ?!" Len makin shock."Len tidak menyukaiku?" gadis itu menatapnya."Bukan begitu...tapi.." "Tapi apa?" "Ah,bukan apa-apa."

* * *

"Gadis aneh, sampai kapan kau mau mengikutiku?"

"Sampai Len mau menikah denganku."

"Bukan itu! Maksudku kenapa kau mengikutiku sampai ke kamar?!"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Hentikan! Cepat kembali ke kamarmu!"

Gadis itu mengangguk, kemudian menggeleng. Len sweatdropp. Ia segera mendorong gadis itu keluar dan menutup pintu. "Dasar gadis aneh!" gerutunya. Len segera membuka pakaiannya dan menuju kamar mandi. Tubuhnya terasa lebih cepat lelah semenjak ada gadis itu. Ia mulai berendam di bathub, menatap langit-langit kamar mandinya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

* * *

*duar duar duar pletok pletok pletok (?)

oke sekian xD/plak/ berlanjut atau tidak? Itu tergantung anda XD tapi tergantung author juga sih '_')b *digiles* beneran loh tergantung response di traffic graph entar xD bisa tebak siapa gadis itu?

-ending gaje-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Yamaha, Crypton

Genre : Romance/Comedy

Rated : T /aman dibaca yang jelek jangan ditiru/

* * *

"Gadis aneh! Cepat bangun! Kau tidak berangkat?!"

Len sibuk mengetuk pintu. Berusaha membangunkan gadis itu. Namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Len jadi geregetan...jadinya geregetan..apa yang harus dilakukan?

Dengan satu niat dan satu tekad (?) Len memutar kenop pintu kamarnya. Gadis itu duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Ia sudah mengenakan seragam lengkap. "Hei, bilang dong kalau udah siap dari tadi!" Len nampak kesal. "Aku menunggu Len datang menjemputku." jawab gadis itu dengan watados. "Terserah, ayo berangkat." Len menariknya.

* * *

Len menguap beberapa kali. Untung ia tak sekelas dengan gadis aneh itu. Tapi, Len tidak tahu dimana kelasnya. Ah, sudahlah. Toh, gak penting juga buat dia. Len mengernyit melihat Ruko yang tidur di bangkunya dekat jendela. Len kembali menulis, tapi ia melihat sebuah bayangan di bukunya. Jangan-jangan itu Ruko? Ruko, tolong jadi orang jangan tinggi-tinggi, nyusahin , begitu pikir Len. Len ganti menatap jendela. Len menganga. Gadis aneh itu menyembulkan kepalanya, dan lagi ia bergelantungan. Tali terikat di kakinya dan ia terus bergerak kesana kemari.

_'Apaan nih?! Spiderman versi Jepang?! Tunggu, ini kan lantai tiga...'_

Len mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Gimana kalau gadis itu jatuh? Tapi, hendak menolongnya pun ... ah, lagipula ia sedang pelajaran. Len kini sedang dilema. Tetap membiarkannya atau menolongnya?

"Yah, anak-anak, Bapak harus menerima telfon." guru yang mengajar di kelas Len keluar. Len bergegas membuka jendela. "Oi, gadis aneh! Jangan bertingkah yang macam-macam!" gadis itu sibuk memosisikan dirinya. "Ah, Len. Kau rupanya."

"Kau ngapain sih?!"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Dimana kelasmu? Akan kubawa kau kembali."

"Aku tidak tahu."

_'Kami-sama! Cobaan macam apa ini?!'_

"Sekarang kau diam saja. Aku akan menolongmu." Len menarik tangannya perlahan ke arah kelasnya. Tali itu kemudian dilepaskannya. "Nah, kembali ke kelasmu. Kau masih ingat jalannya, kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Nyusahin aja! Tanya ke osis atau apa kek!"

Gadis itu sedikit mundur. Kenapa ia dibentak? Gadis itu meneteskan air matanya. "Eh?! Ja-jangan nangis!" Len panik.

"Kagamine Len."

Len bergidik. Ia tahu betul suara itu. Dengan takut-takut, ia menoleh. Gurunya berdiri di sampingnya.

"Memanfaatkan waktu untuk masa muda kalian, ya. Aku emang belum nikah, tapi jangan sakiti aku dong."

"Maaf Hiyama-san! Ini tidak seperti yang anda pikirkan! A-aku hanya menolong gadis ini!" Len menunjuk gadis aneh di sebelahnya. Len berkeringat dingin. Semua siswa menatap tajam, termasuk Ruko.

_'Ruko! Sebaiknya kau tidur saja! Aarrrgghh!'_

"Menolong? Siapa namamu?" Kiyoteru menatap gadis itu. "Aku tidak tahu." "Kelas berapa?" "Aku tidak tahu."

Hening beberapa saat. Semua menunggu reaksi jones berusia 25 tahun itu. Len makin panik. Ia akan dihukum, dihukum...

"Ah, kawaii-nya. Ayo kuantar ke kelasmu. Jika tidak tahu, bertanyalah pada gurumu, oke?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Kiyoteru segera menggandengnya keluar kelas. Dan kini , tatapan heran dari siswa menghiasi kelas itu.

"Jadi, Hiyama-san itu pedofil ya?"

* * *

Len menunggu di gerbang. Menunggu siapa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis itu. Len benar-benar tidak mengerti tentangnya. Namanya saja ia tidak tahu. Tunggu, nama? Bukannya itu tertera di kartu pelajarnya? Kemarin ia hanya melihat sekilas.

"Kagamine-san!"

Len menoleh ke arah suara. Itu Kaito dan Gakupo. "Oh, kalian. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan ikut makan malam dengan siapa?"

_'Kenapa kesitu lagi bahasnya?!'_

"Eto...dengan siapa saja boleh.." Len menunduk malu. Aduh, betapa bokeknya dia di akhir bulan. Rasanya memalukan sekali ia diajak makan malam.

"Denganku saja! Kita akan makan di restoran bintang lima!" seru Kaito. "Dan kau boleh tambah sesukamu! Aku yang akan bayar!" Len berbinar. Tuhan, ternyata kau benar-benar ada..

"Ji-jika denganku kita akan makan di atas kapal pesiar!" Gakupo sepertinya tak mau kalah. Len makin berbinar. Salah satu impiannya adalah menaiki kapal pesiar yang mewah dan sangat berkelas itu. Len tak bisa memilih. Semuanya sangat bagus.

"Bagaimana kalau bergantian saja?" tanya Len. "Jujur aku tak bisa memilih. Aku juga berterima kasih sebelumnya." Len membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Apa? Bergantian?! Tidak!"

Kaito dan Gakupo akhirnya gelut (?) sendiri. Len sweatdropp. Gadis aneh itu akhirnya muncul juga. Len segera pulang bersamanya.

* * *

Len sibuk mencuci piring. Ia tak tahu harus apa. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Ia juga belum mencari pekerjaan untuk membayar kosnya.

"Len."

"Ya?"

"Tadi aku diberitahu, ada lowongan di cafe Maid di cafe tempat temanku bekerja. Kita mungkin bisa kerja disana."

_'Baru kali ini ia berguna untukku..eh? Apa?! Aku gak salah dengar?!'_

"Maid?!"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Bukankah katamu kita harus mencari kerja untuk membayar kos? Katanya gajinya lumayan."

"Apa tidak ada selain Maid, misalnya Buttler?! Lagian Maid itu kan perempuan, aku kan laki-laki!" Len menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak memaksa. Kalau Len tidak mau aku cari orang lain saja."

Len berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mana mungkin ia jadi maid?! Mau ditaruh mana mukanya nanti?!

"Oya. Tadi aku sudah menulis nama Len di pendaftaran. Hari minggu kita akan seleksi."

"Apa katamu?! Katamu kau tidak memaksa?! Oi! Yang benar saja!" Len mengguncang bahu gadis itu. "Kau apakan harga diriku, hah?!" "Aku tidak tahu." Len menitikkan air mata penyesalannya. Kami-sama , kenapa dia harus bertemu gadis aneh ini?!

* * *

Hari Minggu tiba. Hari seleksi alias detik-detik Len akan menjadi seorang Maid *author ngakak* tapi, belum tentu, kan?

"Ah, silahkan masuk."

Seseorang mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Len cukup terkesan dengan cafe ini. Tertata cukup rapi. Len dan gadis itu diberi seperangkat pakaian Maid. Orang itu menatap Len sebentar, kemudian pergi. Mereka disuruh berganti baju oleh manajer. Setelah itu, mereka disuruh mempraktekkan cara mencatat pesanan.

Gadis itu yang mendapat kesempatan pertama kali. Gadis itu mulai berjalan ke arah meja. Disana manajernya berpura-pura menjadi pelanggan.

"Tuan mau pesan apa?"

Terdengar normal. Len hanya memperhatikan.

"Kalau Tuan tidak memesan , izinkan saya menceritakan tentang pria bernama Len." manajer itu sweatdropp. "Oi! Kenapa nyeritain gue?!" Len protes. "Len selalu memarahi saya. Padahal saya selalu membantunya, kenapa kenyataan begitu kejam?" gadis itu mengatakan semuanya dengan wajah datar.

"Sini, biar aku beritahu!" Len menarik gadis itu. Len berdehem sebentar.

"Tuan, mau pesan apa?"

Suara pria shota itu berubah menjadi...ehem..mesra (?)

"Silahkan pilih menu yang ada di daftar."

Manajer itu tampak tertarik dengan Len. "Ah! Sempurna! Meskipun kau bukan cewek, tapi aku suka gayamu. Kau diterima."

Len shock berat. Gadis aneh itu justru bertepuk tangan. "Ta-tapi saya tidak..." Len bingung harus berkata apa. "Teman gadismu juga. Dia manis. Dia cocok menjadi maskot cafe ini."

Terlihat background petir di belakang Len. Bersamaan dengan tsunami.

Harga dirinya benar-benar jatuh sekarang.

Tubikontinyuu XD

Len : hoi, author! Kenapa musti maid?! Bukankah fansku ingin melihatku menjadi buttler?!

Author : dalam surveiku tidak ada .. Ehehe xD

Len : survei dari fujodanshi lu pake?

Author : Iya XD temen author ada yang fujo, dia rikues dari sejak (?) cerita ini belum publish, pokonya lu kudu jadi maid dengan menghalalkan segala cara...(?)

Len : lu kira gue apaan?! Hah?! Balikin harga diri gue! *nyekek author*

Dan...cerita ini akan terus lanjut atau tidak? Tergantung response di traffic graph. Beneran -_-)v siapa gadis itu? Semua ga akan author bongkar :v *dilempar sendal* sebenernya mau publish habis try out, tapi karena banyak *Ga banyak juga* yang penasaran, akhinya author mengerahkan semua ide2 yang tersisa dengan tetap merahasiakan identitas gadis aneh itu TAT jadi, gomen kalo jelek TAT

Untuk next chapter anda yang menentukan! Bukan saya :v meski cuma setengah sih :v *ditabok*


	3. Chapter 3

gomen gomenn baru abis selese tryout, berhubung author udah kelas tiga *halah  
yosh, tanpa basa basi xD happy reading xD

Disclaimer : Yamaha-sama *bakar dupa*

* * *

Genre : Humor/Romance

Rated : T . Tidak aman xD *dikeplak massa*

Don't Like Don't Read!

Len berjalan sambil menggerutu. Ia pergi dari cafe itu. Meninggalkan gadis itu disana. Len tidak tahan lagi. Setelah menolak pekerjaan di cafe itu, ia pergi secepat mungkin. Astaga, hidupnya benar-benar kacau sekarang...

"Len, kenapa kau menolak pekerjaan Maid? Bukankah syarat keimutanmu (?) terpenuhi?"gadis itu tiba-tiba berada di sebelahnya.

"Emangnya ada syarat kaya gitu?! Oi, jangan bercanda dong! Harga diriku..." Len mengusap air mata penyesalannya. "Memangnya berapa harga dirimu?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah datar. "Itu hanya kiasan, gadis aneh!" Len merasa sakit kepala sekarang. Kami-sama, tabahkanlah hambamu yang satu ini...

"Len."

"Apalagi?!" Len masih tampak kesal. "Aku lapar." Tak lama setelahnya, terdengar suara 'kruuukk' dari perut gadis itu. "Tolong belikan aku sesuatu." "Memangnya aku ibumu? Beli sendiri sana!" Len berjalan meninggalkannya. Terserah dia mau apa. Itu kan bukan urusanku, pikir Len.

"Len!"

Gadis aneh itu menahan tangannya. Len terhenti. Mata gadis itu tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia kemudian menitikkan air matanya.

"Kumohon temani aku bekerja di cafe maid!"

"Permintaanmu aneh! Sudah kukatakan aku tidak mau!"

Len menutup mulutnya. Beberapa orang melihat mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Lebih tepatnya seperti melihat Len. Gadis itu menangis karena dibentak. Len jadi panik. Bisa-bisa orang salah sangka terhadapnya.

_'Aku kejebak! Dasar licik!'_

"Jangan menangis. Kita kembali. Oke?" Len sedikit berbisik. Gadis itu berhenti menangis. Kini ia menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Gadis itu segera menarik Len kembali ke cafe.

* * *

Len sibuk mengamati dirinya di cermin. Pakaian ini tidak terlalu buruk juga. Kini Len sudah mengenakan pakaian Maid lengkap dengan nekomimi yang bisa bergerak-gerak plus aksesoris ekor kucing yang sudah ada di pakaiannya. "Tunggu, kenapa aku kembali kesini?" Len masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya tak ingin gadis itu menangis, tapi kenapa dia jadi apes gini?

"Len. Apa kubilang, kau imut."

"Aku tidak imut, gadis aneh!" Len memanyunkan bibirnya. Gadis itu tampak terpana. "Keimutan yang sempurna." gadis itu mengacungkan jempolnya. "Hei, aku melakukannya untukmu. Jadi, bisakah kau sedikit berterima kasih padaku?" Len menyilangkan kedua lengannya. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu."

_'Gak sesuai!'_

Len menampar pelan mukanya sendiri. Gadis itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Oi, kalian! Cepat kesini!" sang manajer memanggil mereka. "Baik!" mereka segera menuju ke arah manajer. "Gadis imut. Bisakah kau berdiri di depan cafe, dan pegang papan ini?" manajer itu menyerahkan sebuah papan pada gadis itu. Gadis itu tampak senang. Ia membungkuk dan kemudian segera melesat pergi. "Dan untukmu, pemuda imut..." "Tolong jangan panggil aku pemuda imut." sebuah urat muncul di jidatnya. "Tapi, keimutanmu sungguh luar biasa. Hohoho.." manajer itu tertawa penuh kemenangan. Kini tambah satu orang aneh. Len hanya bisa bersabar.

"Aku ingin kau melayani pelanggan dengan sepenuh hati. Buat mereka jatuh hati padamu."

_'Permintaannya makin aneh!'_

"Aku akan mencoba. Mohon bantuannya." Len membungkuk. Terdengar suara lonceng berbunyi. Artinya ada seseorang masuk. "Nah, cobalah!" manajer itu mendorongnya. Len menarik nafas kuat-kuat, kemudian dihembuskannya perlahan. Mau tidak mau, Len harus memberanikan dirinya menghadapi resiko kejatuhan harga dirinya.

"Okaerinasai, Goshujin-sama , Goshoujo-sama .." Len tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya.

_'Gawat! Orihara-san!'_

Len segera melepas kucirnya. Mungkin saja Gumi takkan bisa mengenalinya. Wajah Len menjadi sangat merah sekarang. Malunya itu lho...

"Ah, sejuk sekali!" Gumi duduk di salah satu kursi. Mau tidak mau, Len menghampirinya. "Nona, mau pesan apa?" Len merubah sedikit suaranya. Ia menyerahkan daftar menu. "Aku mau..errr.. " Gumi masih sibuk memilih. Gumi menatapnya dengan tatapan srigala*?* "No-nona.." Len ingin menangis saja rasanya. "Apa boleh aku meminta hatimu?" tanya Gumi. Len sweatdropp.

_'Orihara-san..'_

"Keimutanmu sangat sempurna! Aku suka! Jadi aku pesan parfait!" Gumi berbinar memandangi Len.

_'Apa hubungannya imut dengan parfait?!'_

(note : mungkin maksudnya kata perfect (sempurna) dan parfait terdengar hampir sama)

"Sesuai keinginan anda, Nona."

Len segera menuju belakang. Dan ia kembali sekitar lima menit. "Ini, nona, pesanan anda." Len menyerahkan segelas parfait. "Untuk kali ini, panggil aku Tuan." Gumi sedikit merubah tatanan rambutnya. "Ba-baik...Tuan.." Len sweatdropp. Len hendak kembali, tapi Gumi menahan tangannya. "Temani aku disini." Hati Len sudah sangat cetar sekarang. Gimana kalau identitasnya kebongkar? Len menelan ludah. Ia duduk di depan Gumi. Mereka saling berhadapan.

"Nona Maid. Aku sudah jatuh hati padamu sejak kita bertemu."

Gumi menggenggam erat tangan Len. Len makin takut. Gumi mengusap tangan Len. "Tanganmu begitu halus." Gumi tersenyum. Len sedikit gemetar. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

_'Cepetan pergi oi!'_

"Ah! Aku lupa! Maaf, nona Maid!" Gumi bergegas pergi setelah melihat jam tangannya. Len bernafas lega. Namun ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Oi! Bayar dong!" Len berusaha mengejarnya. Tapi, ia kehilangan jejak. Len duduk kembali. Ia hanya mengamati parfait yang masih utuh itu.

"Len."

"Hoaaaaa!"

Len terkejut. Gadis itu kini berada di depannya. Dan mereka saling berhadapan. "Bisa tidak, jangan buat aku terkejut?!" Len geram. "Apa Len suka parfait?" tanya gadis itu. "Entah." jawab Len. Gadis itu mengambil sesendok parfait dan mengarahkannya pada Len. "Tu-tunggu.." belum sempat Len selesai berbicara , sesendok parfait itu sudah berada di mulutnya. Len terpaksa menghabiskannya. "Oi, apa maksudmu?!" Len jadi curiga. "Len sudah bekerja keras." gadis itu menyendok parfait lagi. "Aku ingin membalas kebaikan Len." lanjutnya. Len memandangi gadis itu. Ya, dia memang hanya gadis aneh. Tapi, Len merasa jika ia... Len menggeleng. Otaknya benar-benar sudah terkontaminasi oleh gadis aneh itu. Len menahan tangannya, kemudian mengarahkan kembali sesendok parfait ke mulut gadis itu.

"Aku juga berterima kasih."

* * *

"Gadis aneh! Jangan buat aku bingung!"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Aduh, kenapa sepatumu bisa hilang sebelah?!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Len sibuk mencari sepatu gadis itu. Padahal mereka mau berangkat sekolah. Akhirnya, Len mengubek-ngubek kamar gadis itu. "Ingat-ingat dong!" Len mulai kesal. Len memasukkan tangannya ke celah-celah, siapa tahu ada disana. Tangannya mendapatkan sesuatu. Tapi, sepertinya bukan sepatu. Len terbelalak. Kartu pelajar gadis itu kini berada di tangannya. Ia segera mengarahkan matanya ke bagian nama. Len terkejut. Nama gadis itu...

Owari XD*dihajar massa*

Fuh, chapter 3 menegangkan sekali. Gomen jelek atau ga lucu, bikinnya cepet2an -_-)a Oya, parfaitnya author yang bayar, jadi tenang aja XD lanjut atau tidak? Seperti biasa anda yang menentukan xD oya, kemarin siapa ya, hamba lupa, komentar di review yang ingin Len pake nekomimi~~ ish ish sudah hamba kabulkan xD

Mind to review? :3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Yamaha-sama, Crypton, Sega, dll ada yang mau nambahin? xD

Genre : Romance/Comedy

Rated : T. Yang baik ditiru, yang jelek jangan xD (?)

Konnichiwa! Eh? Kemana semua reader ? *nangisgulingguling*

Len : elu sih lama apdetnya, ngilang kan readernya..

Enggak mungkin! QwQ /tidakbisamenerimakenyataan/

Hai hai! Panda kembali melanjutkan fic ini! Bukannya gamau cepet apdet, namun otak author yang belum mampu melanjutkannya T_T komedinya itu yang susah T_T gatau bagus atau enggak, sedapetnya aja ya QwQ mudah2an bisa menghibur anda sekalian w( QAQ)w

**Warning! Alur kecepetan, Awas typo tersisa, Miskin kosakata, Gaje tiada tara, dan segala bentuk keanehan lainnya.**

**Fanfic ini tidak bertujuan untuk merubah pola pikir anda! Tidak bertujuan untuk hal-hal jelek lainnya! Isi fanfic ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanya untuk hiburan semata! Silahkan membaca dengan bijak ^^ **

**Don't Like Don't Read !**

* * *

**Omae no Namae wa Shiranai! Chapter 4! **

* * *

"Ada apa ,Len?"

Len segera menyembunyikan apa yang ia dapat tadi ke saku celananya.

"Bu-Bukan apa-apa, kok. Ayo kita berangkat saja." Len sudah berkeringat dingin. Takut kalau ketahuan.

"Kenapa, Len?" Gadis itu tampak menyadari perubahan tingkah Len.

"Bukan apa-apa! Sungguh!" Len mencoba meyakinkan gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. Mereka kemudian berangkat sekolah bersama.

-x-0-x-

Len masih terus memikirkan gadis itu. Ternyata, selama ini ia mengenalnya.

Ya, ia tahu namanya...

Len hanya terdiam memandang ke arah luar. Langit biru itu seperti menjelaskan semuanya. Ia hanya merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak sadar bahwa...

Gadis itu adalah teman masa kecilnya..

Memang ia tidak begitu ingat, karena terlalu banyak yang sudah berubah dari diri gadis itu. Tapi,

Kenapa gadis itu tak mengingat namanya sendiri?

Hanya itu yang ada di benak Len sekarang. Ia melamun hingga sebuah _chop_ buku tebal mengenai kepalanya.

"Perhatikan pelajaranku, Kagamine-san!" Len mengaduh sakit. Ia menatap ke arah guru yang memberinya _chop_ tadi. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan, kemudian berkata,

"Aku hanya tidak enak badan, Hiyama-san. Aku mau ijin ke UKS." Len segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

-x-0-x-

Len membuka pelan pintu UKS dan menutupnya kembali. Ia kemudian berbaring di sebuah ranjang. Baru saja ia memejamkan matanya, sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Len."

Len hampir saja terjatuh dari ranjang karena kaget. Ia menyibak gorden biru tipis yang memisahkannya dari ranjang satunya.

"Halo, Len." Gadis itu menatapnya datar. "Kau bisa bilang begitu setelah mengagetiku, _hah_?!" Len tampak kesal. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. Len menyesal sudah bertanya pada gadis aneh itu. Namun, Len teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu namamu sendiri?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Len merogoh sakunya dan memberikan kartu pelajar itu kepadanya. Gadis itu justru mengernyit.

"Ha? Siapa?"

Gadis itu makin berkerut. Len jadi geregetan karena gadis itu terlalu lama berfikir.

"Namamu! Aku temanmu waktu kecil! Ingat?" Len menatapnya. Gadis itu malah tampak semakin bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Len.

"Aku...?" Gadis itu masih merasa ragu.

"Disini juga ada fotomu, kan?! Masa wajahmu sendiri kau tidak ingat?!" Len makin naik darah karena gadis itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Gadis itu menitikkan air matanya. Len terkesiap. Ia lupa, tidak seharusnya ia membentak gadis itu..

Gadis itu turun dari ranjang dan berlari keluar. Tepat saat itu, bel pulang berbunyi. Len harus menyusulnya. Ia harus tahu semua rahasia di balik misteri ilahi ini (?)

Len berlari entah kemana. Ia sudah mencari-cari di seluruh ruangan di gedung sekolah ini. Pokoknya ia akan terus mencari gadis itu. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali pulang. Siapa tahu gadis itu kembali ke kos. Siswa-siswi sudah pulang. Meski masih ada yang tersisa beberapa di halaman sekolah karena mengobrol sebentar.

Namun, mata Len menangkap gadis itu sedang dipaksa masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil. Len tidak keburu mengejarnya. Ia ingin tahu kemana mobil itu membawa gadis itu pergi.

Len benar-benar tak mengerti. Semua terjadi begitu cepat.

-x-0-x-

Len kembali ke kosnya. Ia melihat sebentar ke arah kamar gadis itu. Ia membuka pintu perlahan. Namun, gadis itu tak ada di sana. Len menutupnya kembali. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasa kesepian karena tak ada gadis itu.

Bukankah harusnya ia senang?

Tidak. Ia tidak merasa senang sama sekali.

Len bersandar pada tembok. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mulai menangis.

Orang yang menangis itu lemah.

Dan Len merasa lemah sekarang...

-x-0-x-

Baru sehari tanpa gadis aneh itu. Ia sudah kehilangan konsentrasi. Saat di sekolah, maupun tempatnya bekerja. Sang manajer menasihatinya sesekali. Len hanya mengangguk. Wajah imutnya tertutupi rasa kehilangannya. Len masih sibuk mengantar pesanan. Rupanya, kesohoran akan ke_shota_annya ini tersebar luas berkat Gumi. _Terima kasih_ untuk itu.

Len membawa pesanan dua potong _strawberry cake_, dan dua gelas _capuccino_ ke meja nomor sebelas. Orang yang duduk disana tampak mencurigakan, sepertinya ia mengenali keduanya. Rambut pendek biru dan ungu panjang. Tapi ia tak mau pusing berfikir. Otaknya sudah dipenuhi gadis itu, kalau berfikir lagi, bisa meledak otak pentium pas-pasan miliknya itu. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkannya karena kurang konsentrasi. Untung saja. Len akan berbalik, namun ia terjatuh sendiri. Tuh, kan..

oemjihastaganagabonarjadiduawow.

Rok Len tersingkap. Yah, meski ia memakai celana pendek, _sih_. Len segera menutupnya. Ia kemudian segera pergi dari sana. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa kecerobohannya barusan berakibat sesuatu.

Kedua orang disana sudah mimisan hebat melihat 'pemandangan' segar itu.

-x-0-x-

Esoknya..

Len sangat tidak bersemangat untuk sekolah hari ini. Ia masih berbaring di atas kasur. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan. Hah. Rasanya hampa sekali.

"Kagamine, kau tidak berangkat? Kau bisa siap-siap sekarang." Suara dari luar memanggilnya.

"Ya, Kagamine! Kami akan menemanimu ke sekolah!"

Len tak ingin menjawab mereka. Rasanya malas sekali menjawab pertanyaan orang. Namun, akhirnya Len berkata juga,

"Aku bolos hari ini."

"Kagamine! Ada surat untukmu! Aku taruh di bawah pintu, ya!"

Len membenamkan kepalanya di bantal. Saat ini ia tidak mau melihat atau mendengar apapun.

-x-0-x-

Len terbangun saat jam menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Ia tampak begitu kusut. Ia turun dari kasurnya untuk mandi. Tak sengaja ia melihat surat yang diselipkan di bawah pintunya tadi. Surat dengan amplop berwarna _cream_ dengan pelekat berbentuk mawar kecil. Seperti surat resmi saja. Len membukanya dan mulai membacanya.

_**Untuk : Kagamine Len**_

_**Kami sangat berterimakasih karena ternyata kau yang menjaga anak kami selama ini. Anak kami kabur seminggu yang lalu. Kami sudah mencarinya kesana kemari, ternyata ia kabur ditemani salah satu asisten rumah tangga kami, sayangnya asisten kami itu sekarang justru menghilang ditelan bumi (LOL)**_

_**Sebagai tanda terima kasih, kami mengundangmu makan malam secara resmi jam tujuh nanti di rumah kami. Kau tahu tempatnya, kan?**_

_**Tertanda,**_

_**Calon mertuamu**_

Len swt. Ca-calon mertua?! Apa maksudnya?!

Tunggu, makan malam?

Len melirik jam dinding. Hampir pukul enam. Dan ia belum siap sama sekali. Dengan secepat kilat ia mulai bersiap. Ia harus hadir untuk mengetahui jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya selama ini.

Tentang gadis aneh itu..

-x-0-x-

Len turun dari bus yang membawanya. Ia kini berdiri di sebuah mansion mewah. Ternyata tempat ini tidak berubah sama sekali. Len menelan ludah karena gugup. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke sana. Di depan pintu, para pelayan di rumah itu membungkuk menyambutnya. Len agak canggung dengan ini. Namun rasa penasarannya mengalahkan kecemasannya. Seorang pelayan membukakan pintu untuknya dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Baru beberapa meter berjalan, sang tuan rumah berdiri disana.

"Ara, Kagamine-kun..?"

"I-iya Lily-san!"

"Aaahh! Menantuku!" Sang tuan rumah memeluk Len erat.

"Bu-bukan! Aku masih calon!"

Hening sesaat. Len memerah menyadari apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Lily tertawa.

"Benar juga! Masih calon!" Lily melepaskan pelukannya. "Mari kuantar.." Len mengikuti langkah nyonya itu. Mereka tiba di ruang makan. Disana gadis aneh itu duduk. Ia terlihat senang melihat kehadiran Len.

"Len! Apa kau menerima lamaranku?"

Len swt di tempat. Lily hanya tertawa. Mereka lalu duduk berhadapan dengan gadis aneh itu.

"Ara, Kagamine-kun, jangan sungkan-sungkan." Tawar ayah gadis itu.

"Ba-baik.."

Mereka akhirnya makan bersama. Setelah selesai makan, ayah gadis itu mengajaknya berbicara. Sedangkan Lily mengalihkan gadis aneh itu ke tempat lain.

"Kagamine Len.."

"Iya.." Len menelan ludah.

"Kudengar kau bersama anakku.." Ayahnya menatap Len tajam. Len bergidik. Tatapannya sungguh mengerikan!

_'Mampus!'_

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa anakku bisa lupa namanya sendiri? Atau melupakan hal lain?"

Rasa penasaran Len tergugah kembali. Len mengangguk.

"Kau pernah mendengar *)_Alzheimer_?"

Len mengernyit. Apaan tuh? Len menggeleng pelan. Pengetahuan tentang istilah asingnya tidak cukup banyak. Tapi, kok kedengarannya keren, ya?

"_Alzheimer_ semacam amnesia. Tapi, gejalanya bertahap."

Oh, kalo amnesia Len juga tahu.

"Dimulai dari lupa kata-kata sederhana. Biasanya dimulai dari kata benda. Awalnya tidak begitu parah. Tapi, lama kelamaan dia akan melupakan nama barang di sekitarnya, kemudian dia akan melupakan nama orang-orang. Satu-satunya cara untuk menghambat penyakit ini adalah dengan menulis kata secara berulang-ulang..atau dengan selalu berada di dekatnya.."

Len bingung. Jadi, singkatnya, gadis itu cuma butuh sering menulis kata secara berulang-ulang, kan? Dan harus selalu dekat dengan keluarganya. Biar dia tidak lupa.

_Terus?_

"Dia menulis kata yang tidak perlu hingga dia melupakan namanya sendiri."

Len terus mendengarkan ayah gadis itu berbicara.

"Kau tahu? Hanya namamu yang paling sering dia tulis di bukunya. Aku memarahinya dan ia justru kabur. Untungnya ia bertemu denganmu. Aku perlu berterimakasih untuk itu."

"Bu-bukan apa-apa! Aku hanya menolongnya!"Len menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Kami minta tolong jaga dia hingga akhir semester nanti. Sepertinya ia tidak mau melupakanmu." ayah gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

"Ba-baik!" Len menganggukkan kepalanya. Hingga akhir semester saja?

Loh?

"A-ano, akhir semester? Lalu dia akan pindah?" Len bertanya hati-hati. Namun ayah gadis itu menunduk.

"Ma-maaf.." sesal Len. Harusnya ia tidak bertanya seperti itu tadi.

"Kami akan pergi untuk mengobatinya di luar negeri.."

Len tercengang.

"Tolong, ya.." Ayah gadis itu tersenyum. Kemudian meundukkan kepalanya. Len jadi merasa tidak enak.

"A-akan saya lakukan sebisanya! Sa-saya cuma harus menemaninya saja, kan?"

"Hanya wajah dan namamu yang belum dia lupakan sekarang. Ia bahkan lupa siapa kami, padahal baru seminggu tidak bertemu.."

Len menelan ludah. Kalau ia diberi tanggung jawab sebesar ini, rasanya gugup juga.

"A-akan saya usahakan..."

-x-0-x-

Gadis itu kembali ke kos bersama Len. Tentunya dengan seijin kedua orang tua gadis itu. Mereka tidak keberatan sama sekali. Len kira gadis itu akan menolak. Lihat saja rumahnya yang bak istana itu. Len bertaruh tak ada satupun orang yang ingin pergi dari rumah yang semewah itu. Ya, kecuali gadis aneh di sebelahnya kini.

"Len. Ini dimana?"

Benar apa kata ayahnya, gadis ini mudah lupa. Len menjelaskan kalau mereka akan tinggal disini. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

"Apa aku sekamar dengan Len?"

Pertanyaan gadis itu membuat Len mimisan mendadak. Ehem...

"Ba-baka! Tentu saja tidak!"

"Hm.." Gadis itu hanya bergumam pelan. Mereka kini kembali ke kamar masing-masing (setelah diberitahu Len tentunya) Tak lupa Len mengucapkan selamat tidur padanya. Rasanya jarak antara mereka kian lama kian menipis.

Aneh.

Itu yang dirasakan Len sekarang. Ia begitu senang gadis itu bisa kembali bertemu dengannya. Ia menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit. _Che_, harusnya ia bersyukur gadis itu tidak ada. Tapi, yang dirasakannya justru sebaliknya.

-x-0-x-

Di hari Minggu yang cerah ini sangat cocok untuk berjalan-jalan. Terutama pasangan muda-mudi. Tak terkecuali pemeran utama kita, Kagamine Len *ehem*

Ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Gadis itu hanya menuruti saja semua yang dikatakan Len padanya.

Gadis itu lupa kalau ia bekerja di café _maid_.

Dan takut gadis itu tersesat oleh keramaian, Len memutuskan untuk menggandengnya saja. Tentu hal ini membuat para orang tua yang mereka lewati tersenyum. Dan ancaman tatapan mengerikan dari _jones_ di sekitar mereka juga begitu terasa.

Tepatnya, hanya Len yang merasakan semua beban mental yang disebutkan di atas.

Mereka sudah sampai. Len memberi sedikit penjelasan lagi. Yang harus dilakukan gadis itu hanya memakai baju _maid_ dan berdiri memegang papan di depan café. Jika ada yang bertanya padanya, ia harus menjawab.

Setelah gadis itu selesai berganti baju dan menuju depan café, giliran Len yang memakai pakaian kerjanya. Aih, betapa manisnya dirimu, Len.

Len keluar malu-malu. Meski sudah beberapa hari kerja, tetap saja..malunya itu lho..untung teman sekelasnya tidak ada yang tahu.

Len memulai pekerjaannya. Mencatat pesanan dan mengantarkannya. Tentu saja, hanya dengan merubah sedikit suara dan nada bicaranya, ia seperti perempuan sungguhan.

Kali ini ia mencatat pesanan di meja nomer enam. Seorang perempuan jangkung dengan _highlight_ beda warna di _twintails_nya. Senyum Len pudar begitu melihat wajah pelanggan itu.

Ruko. Tetangganya.

_'Gyaaaaa!'_ Len merinding sendiri.

"Aku pesan _choco pie_ saja..minumnya satu gelas _mocca_ saja."

Len mencatat pesanan Ruko dengan keringat dingin. Ia sudah melepas kucirnya, berharap Ruko tak mengenalinya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu, nona Maid.." Ruko sibuk mengamati wajah Len. Len berusaha tersenyum kembali.

"Ah? Be-benarkah? Ba-baru kali ini kita bertemu.." elak Len. Kalau sampai Ruko tahu dan disebar ke ibunya..

"Hm, benar juga ya. Aku kesini karena gadis di depan." Ruko memikirkan sesuatu.

"Pe-pesanan anda akan segera datang.." Len mengambil langkah seribu. Ruko mengerjap matanya heran.

-x-0-x-

Len memegang nampan yang memuat pesanan Ruko. Ia menelan ludah. Ia berjalan mendekati meja Ruko.

Len meletakkan pesanannya agak cepat. Ia harus buru-buru pergi dari sini sebelum Ruko menyadarinya.

Ruko tidaklah sama seperti Gumi. Len tahu itu.

"Nona maid..bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu? Maksudku, nama asli, bukan nama kerja disini."

_'Gyaaaa!'_ Di dalam imajinasi Len, ia membayangkan dirinya yang berguling-guling gaje kesana kemari. Rumus-rumus matematika yang sulit pun tak mau ketinggalan eksistensinya di pikiran pemuda itu. Fantasinya tidak hanya sampai situ. Tergambar bumi dijatuhi ribuan meteor dan matahari meledak dalam otaknya.

Yah, gatau juga isi otak Len yang sebenarnya.

"A..aku.."

Len memegang kepalanya. _Kami-sama! _Cobaanmu terlalu berat untukku! Len sibuk komat-kamit berdoa agar keajaiban datang padanya.

Tapi, sepertinya semua lebih suka melihat Len tersiksa batinnya. Dan mungkin karena tiba-tiba mendung, doa itu tak pernah sampai pada Yang Maha Kuasa karena tidak ada sinyal (?)

"Len..!"

Gadis aneh itu tiba-tiba masuk ke café dan dengan jelas menyebut namanya.

NAMANYA! NAMANYA, SAUDARA-SAUDARA!

Ruko mendelik "L-Len? Ja-jadi kau.."

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

Len berharap ia bisa menghilang dari dunia saat ini juga.

* * *

-side story-

* * *

"Aku bosan nih, Shion."

"Sama, Kamui.."

Kaito dan Gakupo sedang duduk di taman. Menikmati suasana sehabis pulang sekolah. Tapi tetap saja mereka bosan. Tak sengaja mata Kaito menangkap sosok Len yang berjalan tak jauh dari mereka.

"Hei, Kamui, bukankah itu Kagamine?"

Gakupo melihat arah yang ditunjuk sahabatnya itu. "Benar juga. Tapi, untuk apa Kagamine berjalan-jalan? Menurutku dia bukan tipe orang yang suka membuang waktu.." Ujar terong itu. /dibuang Gakupo/

"Kita ikuti saja!" Ajak Kaito. Gakupo hanya mengiyakan saja. Akhirnya misi mereka dimulai!

-x-0-x-

"Dia masuk ke sebuah café maid.."

"Apa dia bersenang-senang dengan para cewek pelayan di dalam sana?! Kita tidak bisa biarkan ini!"

Kedua pemuda itu saling bertatapan dan serempak mengangguk. Mereka akhirnya memakai mantel dan kacamata agar tak dikenali yang entah didapat darimana.

"Kita masuk."

-x-0-x-

Café itu cukup ramai. Kedua makhluk abnormal*?* itu duduk di kursi nomor sebelas. Baru saja mereka duduk, seorang _maid_ menghampiri mereka.

"_Okaerinasai, Goshujin-sama, Goshoujo-sama_. M-mau pesan apa?"

Kedua pelanggan misterius itu sepertinya mengenali suara dan wajah maid itu. Mereka akhirnya menyadari bahwa maid itu adalah Len. Wajah mereka sudah _blushing_ tingkat dewa.

"Maaf, _Goshujin-sama_. Tolong dipercepat.." Len tersenyum ke arah mereka. Demi mbah titan kolosal di fandom seberang, Len sukses membuat kedua pemuda ini meleleh hatinya(?)

"Dua potong _strawberry cake_ dan dua _capuccino_.." Kaito menjawab asal. Len mencatat. Ia kemudian membungkuk.

"Silahkan ditunggu, _Goshujin-sama_.."

Len berlalu.

Kaito melirik ke arah sahabatnya. Sahabatnya masih berada di alam fantasinya. Kaito mengguncang bahunya pelan. Akhirnya Gakupo tersadar dari dunia lain(?)

"Eh? Shion?" Gakupo baru tersadar.

"Kagamine manis sekali.." Kaito mengelap darah yang terus-terusan keluar dari hidungnya. "Kau sama saja!" Gakupo mengernyit.

Tak lama kemudian, Len membawa pesanan mereka. Namun, ia sepertinya kurang konsentrasi. Hampir saja pesanan yang dibawanya jatuh.

"Ma-maafkan saya, _Goshujin-sama_.." Len tampak berkaca-kaca. Eh, dia menangis?

Kaito dan Gakupo hanya diam saja. Mungkin Len punya masalah lain. Mereka ikutan merasa bersalah juga meski gak ada hubungannya dengan beban yang dirasakan pemuda shota itu. Len hendak berbalik, tapi ia terjatuh sendiri. Kaito dan Gakupo hendak menolongnya, namun mereka terhenti. Wajah mereka kembali memerah, bahkan lebih merah daripada yang tadi.

Len segera berdiri dan menuju ke meja lain. Sementara kedua makhluk itu mematung di tempat dan mengalami mimisan hebat.

Side story end xD

* * *

Aloha!

Kayanya reader ilang semua..jadi nama gadis aneh itu , baru bakal Panda sebutin kapan-kapan XD ahahaha XD /tawajuhud/dibuang readers/

Kayanya serius banget bacanya XD

Rencana mau disebutin nama gadis itu pas chapter 4, tapi..ya , semua tergantung anda semua! Lanjut atau tidak? Mari anda tentukan di fav, follow atau kotak review!

*) Panda gatau tentang penjelasan Alzheimer secara rinci. Tapi, Panda pernah lihat film , bercerita tentang seorang nenek yang kena Alzheimer, kalau gak salah judulnya "Poetry" kasian banget neneknya ;( nenek itu sering dan hobi menulis puisi biar gak lupa, jadi, Panda bikin penjelasan Alzheimer sesuai di filmnya/dor/ tapi secara garis besar, itu memang penyakit lupa yang bertahap, kalau gasalah(?) /dihajar/

Selamat natal dan tahun baru! Maaf ngucapinnya kecepeten. Ehehehe xD

Next chapter : ada ide dari reader sekalian? qwq

Jaa nee~ (^_^)/


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : seperti chapter2 sebelumnya ~

Genre : Romance/Comedy

Rated : T

Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya! Saya akan mengecewakan reader sekalian! Namun ini sudah saya putuskan dari awal membuat cerita ini..

Benci author boleh, benci Len jangan *gelundungan* oya, segala merk yang dicantumkan disini bukan bertujuan untuk promosi XDD awas kalo kejegal typo yah XD publish di warnet ini9, mahal transportnya /dibom readers/

nee. balasan ripiu yang belum sempet kebales di pm XD

**Azukihazzle** : ngebut banget ya bacanya XD ehehe XDD baguslah (?) oke identitasnya kebongkar di chap ini ! XD

**neko-neko kawaii** : gomen, sebenarnya bukan ;w; maafkanlah Panda ;w;/sembahsujud/

**Kiriko Alicia **: alhamdulilah (?) bonar ? gatau juga ding /ditampar/ itu kalo gasalah judul film lawas naga bonar jadi dua..gatau ya, tiba2 kepikiran gitu /tampang tak berdosa/ semoga chap ini juga bisa bikin ngakak XD

yosh! dozo~!

**Don't like don't read!**

* * *

_Sebelumnya : kebenaran dari pertanyaannya akan diri gadis itu terungkap. Namun, identitas asli Len sebagai 'pekerja' di tempat itu hampir terbongkar! What happen next?! Let's go!_

(Len : tunggu, siapa naratornya?)

* * *

Len mematung di tempat. Situasi menjadi begitu rumit. Ruko masih menatapnya yang masih mengenakan kostum maid. Gadis aneh itu juga nampaknya bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Suasana hening hingga sang manajer datang.

"Ara! Kagamine-kun! Disini kau rupanya!"

Ia datang memperburuk suasana.

_'Gak usah dateng, bego!'_ Len mengumpat kesal di dalam hatinya.

"Aku punya kostum baru untukmu. Mengingat kepopuleranmu semakin meningkat!" Manajer itu tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Gadis manis, aku juga punya satu untukmu! Setelah ini kalian akan kufoto untuk dipajang di depan!" Manajer itu mengambil kamera dari sakunya. Ruko tak menyela sama sekali, meski ia masih penasaran soal Len.

"Kocchi, kocchi~" manajer itu menyeret mereka. Namun ia berhenti sebentar.

"Ara, kurasa aku akan membutuhkan seorang pekerja lagi karena tempat ini mulai ramai~"

Tak tahu kenapa, Ruko sedikit bersimpati pada tetangganya itu. Mari kita mampir sebentar ke pikiran gadis jangkung ini.

_'Pasti Len gak punya duit sampai-sampai rela bekerja begini, kasihan sekali kamu, Len!'_

Ruko mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku akan ikut bekerja disini."

Len cengo. Gadis aneh di sebelahnya bertepuk tangan sendiri bersama manajer.

Itu sih berdua.

"Yosh! Begitu seharusnya! Mulai sekarang kau bertugas di bagian dapur menggantikanku! Hohoho~"manajer itu berkipas dengan tangannya. Padahal dalem atinya,

_'Dapet budak lagi! Huahahahaha!'_

Dijamin, manajer bakal dibakar idup-idup kalo para bu- maksudku pekerjanya tahu isi hati manajer coretsialancoret itu.

Ruko mengangguk. Ia kemudian ganti menatap Len.

"Len, aku harus mengakuinya..kau benar-benar imut!" Ruko berbinar.

"Kami permisi sebentar! Silahkan nikmati makanannya dulu!" Manajer itu melesat.

-x-0-x-

"Melelahkan.." Muka Len tampak ringsek kaya sampah di pinggir jalan.

"Menyenangkan.." Sahut gadis aneh di sebelahnya. "Bagimu saja..hahh..sampai kapan aku kerja di tempat itu?" Len menyeret langkah kakinya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"_Urusai!_ Diam saja kau! Bikin aku mikir dua kali!" Len membuang muka.

"Len, jangan marah, nanti kau cepat tua."

"Hah? Emangnya kenapa kalau aku tua?!" Len bertanya sambil menendang sampah kaleng yang ada di depannya.

"Aku tidak mau punya suami yang keriput di usia muda." Jawabnya. Len mengernyit.

(Len : bukankah itu terbalik, author? )

"Terserah kau sajalah." Mereka kini sudah tiba di tempat kos mereka. Hanya beraktivitas seperti biasa. Mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum masuk kamar masing-masing.

Len mendorong pelan pintunya. Ia kemudian menutupnya kembali. Ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Memijit keningnya yang sudah kebanyakan mikir. Ia terlonjak kaget saat pintunya terdengar dibuka secara paksa.

"Braakkkk!"

Gadis itu lagi.

"Len. Aku takut." Gadis itu datang membawa sebuah guling untuk dipeluknya.

"Lalu mau apa kau kesi..ni.."

Len memandangi gadis itu dari atas hingga bawah kembali ke atas lagi.

"Jangan bilang kau mau tidur disini!"

Gadis itu mengangguk cepat. "Aku mendengar sesuatu." Ia berjalan ke arah Len. Gadis itu berjalan lebih lambat. Mau bikin efek slow motion gitu?

Matanya hampir tak terlihat karena poni panjangnya. Len menelan ludah. Bukankah ini seperti..

Len berteriak saat gadis itu menunjukkan wajah seramnya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Len jantungan abis. Nafasnya tersengal. Emak, maafkan anakmu yang udah minggat dari rumah ini.. Len sibuk baca jampi-jampi (?)

"Len, aku tidur sini ya." Gadis itu tidur seenaknya di kasur Len. "Siapa yang mengijinkanmu?!" Len berasap.

Len tak mendapat jawaban. Hanya dengkuran halus yang ia dengar. Len mencoba menahan emosinya. Ia akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian..

* * *

Len memandangi foto dirinya dan gadis itu yang sudah dipajang di depan cafe. Ia hanya menangis ala air terjun seperti ninja dengan alis tebal dari fandom sebelah. Aih, masa gatau sih?

"Gimana nih? Udah dipasang..." Len masih meratapi kemalangannya. "Sudahlah, Len, jangan bersedih gitu! Aku gak akan bilang ibumu!" Ruko mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "..masalahnya gimana kalo ibuku tiba-tiba lewat sini?!" Len panik tingkat dewa. Ruko, Ruko, tolong pahamilah beban mental yang ditanggung tetanggamu itu..

"Yokune-san? L-Len?!"

Eh? Apa itu barusan? Ada yang manggil mereka? Bukan dipanggil Sang Pencipta, kan?

Kan?

Len dan Ruko menoleh. Ucapan ngawur Len tadi jadi kenyataan. Ruko mengerjap heran, sementara Len membentuk mulutnya jadi persegi. Ibunya sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kaasan!" Len mencoba menutupi fotonya. Sialnya, foto itu terlalu besar, Len tak bisa menutupi semuanya. Untung ibu Len tidak melihat ke arah foto itu. Ia nampak berbinar.

"Len! Maafkan Kaasan!"

Ibunya memeluk Len ala telenovela. Len jadi sedikit tersentuh. Aura blink-blink dengan kelopak sakura menjadi background dadakan. Kalau anda bisa membayangkannya, berarti anda punya imajinasi yang bagus. Sebenarnya ia juga salah, kan? Ia menyesal sudah meninggalkan rumah hanya karena emosi sesaat waktu itu.

"Ha-harusnya aku yang minta maaf, Kaasan." Len sedikit malu saat mengatakannya. Ruko mengusap air matanya melihat acara reuni dadakan itu.

"Are, Len? Itu kau?"

Ibunya menunjuk ke arah foto di belakang Len. Len mukanya jadi tegang (?) Karena acara pelukan ibu-anak tadi, otomatis ibu Len lebih leluasa melihatnya. Selamat, Len.

"Se-sebenarnya..."

"Len! Hahh..hahh.."

Seseorang berlari ke arah mereka.

Gadis itu lagi.

Ibu Len teralihkan perhatiannya sekarang. Matanya tertuju pada gadis yang menuju ke arah mereka.

"Hisashiburi da ne!" Ibu Len ganti memeluk gadis aneh itu. Len tertawa hambar. Ruko yang bingung disini. Kalau ibu Len saja kenal dengan gadis itu..

Ruko menatap Len dengan matanya yang bersinar merah. Bulu kuduk Len berdiri. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, kan?

"Ah, Yokune-san! Dia teman Len semasa kecil!" Ibu Len menjelaskan sambil mesam mesem gak jelas menyadari reaksi gadis jangkung itu. Maklum aja, semua tokoh disini emang ga jelas(?) . Ruko mencoba memutar otaknya yang udah jadi tempat bersemayam laba-laba (?) ( Kaya p****** di sp******b itu loh ) Ruko tersentak. Ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"IA?!" Ruko menatap gadis itu tak percaya. Gadis aneh itu hanya berkedip. Reaksinya normal. Datar sih tepatnya.

"Benar-benar beda dari yang dulu..." Ruko sepertinya sedikit shock.

"Em? Siapa?" Tanya gadis aneh itu. Ia memiringkan kepalanya. Len menjepit hidungnya karena merasa darah akan keluar dari sana..

_'Moe!'_ Kata hati nuraninya. ( Entah sejak kapan Len mengerti istilah di kamus Otaku )

Ibu Len dan Ruko swt. Len mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Tenanglah Len, tenanglah..

Len berdehem. Memecahkan keheningan sesaat itu tadi. "Nanti akan kujelaskan. Kaasan, Ruko.." Ujar Len sambil menatap mereka. Gadis aneh itu masih mengernyit.

"Jangan difikir, ya. Oya, ada apa kau kemari?" Len curiga pada gadis aneh itu. Gadis itu mengambil nafas dulu sebelum dihembuskannya kembali..

Jalanan sedikit sepi. Padahal masih siang. Angin sedikit berhembus. Menciptakan kegelisahan di dalamnya. Sepertinya suasana menjadi sedikit..

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya enteng.

Tarik kata-kata puitis tadi.

"Sudah lama aku tak mendengar kalimat itu..oi, kau tetep aja ngeselin!" Len mencak-mencak gak jelas. Ibu Len dan Ruko tertawa. "Kaasan, Ruko.." Len sedikit tersipu. Gadis aneh itu menunjuk ke arah Len.

*) "D.O.S."

"Kau malah parodi! Sudahlah! Aku mulai stress dengan semua ini!" Len memegang kepalanya yang mendadak puyeng. Gadis aneh itu tidak melakukan apapun lagi. Ia hanya terus memandang ke arah Len. Tatapannya sedikit aneh. Namun tak ada seorangpun yang sadar. Bahkan Len tidak menyadarinya.

-x-0-x-

* * *

"Ini dia kesempatanku bersinar!" Len ngefly bentar abis baca papan pengumuman festival budaya. Mungkin nanti ia akan mengusulkan tema rumah hantu. Ahahaha! Omoshiroi ka na!

Len bersenandung kecil hingga tiba di kelasnya. Kelasnya sepertinya juga sibuk membicarakan festival. Len duduk di bangkunya. Tepat saat itu, sang wali kelas datang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiyama Kiyoteru, jones 25 ta- maksudku, pria berkacamata yang belum dan gak bakal punya pasangan hidup.*dicekek Kiyoteru*

"Semuanya! Sudah lihat pengumuman festival kali ini, kan?" Kiyoteru berdehem. "Silahkan mengusulkan tema untuk kelas kita.." Lanjutnya seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Entah kenapa siswa-siswi disana seolah melihat sinar kecil di ujung kacamata wali kelas mereka dan mendengar efek suara _'cring!'_ yang entah berasal dari mana..

"Rumah hantu, Hiyama-jones-sensei!" Len berseru duluan. Semua murid berusaha menahan tawanya. Sepertinya Len kesal pada walinya sendiri gara-gara insiden "spiderman versi Jepang" **) beberapa hari lalu. Muncul perempatan di dahi Kiyoteru.

"Ada yang lain? Oya, tolong jangan diselipi kata yang tidak enak di dengar.." Kiyoteru berusaha tersenyum. Demi menjaga citra hand body lotion- ehem..menjaga citranya sebagai seorang guru dan wali kelas yang baik serta sebagai contoh untuk anak didiknya...

"Itu nama tengahmu, Hiyama-jones-sensei !"

_Ultimate kokoro attack! 100 point!_

( Mungkin sekarang kalian bisa membayangkan gambar love yang retak tepat di tengah. )

Habis sudah kesabaran guru itu. Persetan dengan citra lotion atau apalah itu. Dilemparnya penghapus papan tulis yang tak jauh darinya. Mendarat dengan mulus di jidat makhluk bersurai honey blonde itu hingga ia terjungkal dari bangkunya.

_Ultimate jidat attack! 200 point!_

"Ih! Sensei! Sakit tahu!" Len berdiri sambil memegang kepalanya. Namun matanya terhenti melihat ke arah jendela.

Len diem. Kiyoteru diem. Sekelas diem. Author diem. Reader diem. Semua diem. WTH?!

.

.

.

.

.

"Gyaaaa! Nani shiteru no?!" Len panik untuk yang kesekian kali. Gadis aneh itu sedang duduk di bingkai jendela dengan santainya dan melihat keadaan sekelasnya. Tunggu. Sejak kapan jendela itu terbuka? Kapan juga gadis itu duduk disana? Len jadi pucet. Mungkinkah..

Tenang aja. Ini bukan fic horror, kok. Jadi gabakal ada gituan (?)

"Bukannya kau yang waktu itu? Kau tersesat lagi? Aku akan mengantarmu, gadis manis." Kiyoteru berdehem lagi. Biar kaya makhluk elit katanya.

IA yang duduk di jendela hanya menatap kosong. Namun sepasang matanya jelas tertuju untuk Len. Len menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Turun.."

Len mengulurkan tangannya. Membiarkan sebentar agar gadis itu mau meraih tangannya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, gadis itu menitikkan air matanya. Len terkejut. Apa maksudnya? Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"O-Oi.."

Gadis itu justru menjatuhkan diri ke belakang.

.

.

.

O-ow,

.

.

.

Apa ia baru saja terjun?

.

.

.

Dari lantai tiga?!

Hei!

"Baka!"

Len dengan cepat melompati jendela menyusul gadis itu. Bagus, sepertinya kedua anak manusia itu niat bunuh diri barengan, jadi entar kalo mati bareng dan ditanyain di alam kubur bisa barengan jawabnya (?) Ah, Lupakan. Kembali ke cerita.

Seisi kelas ikutan panik. Bahkan ada yang jejeritan ala bences di pertigaan deket sana. Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya jeng. Kiyoteru langsung membuka salah satu jendela yang tak jauh darinya. Ia terbelalak.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!

* * *

Tsuzuku

* * *

*) parodi dari gaya bicara Asahina di Sket Dance

**) sepertinya tak perlu dijelaskan jika kalian selama ini mengikuti cerita XD /gampar/

* * *

Len : pendek banget..tunggu, kenapa aku harus terjun? *mikir*

Manajer : pekerja ku tercinta! Ayo ucapin met tahun baru! /pose

Len : aku malas..

IA : ayo, Len, bersama-sama..

**"1!2!3! Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu!"**

Gumi : Met tahun baru ! ga nyangka kalo cerita ini banyak yang baca juga ya? /mandengin traffic graph/ ada yang dari luar negeri juga! Wohhh! Iceland lumayan, jepang, hongkong! Huahahaha! /ketawa juhud/

Ruko : ehem.. Happy new year minna-san! The reader for this story is very much from than i expected before..*translator kurang bener*

Len : met taun baru../muka males/

IA : akemashite omedetou gozaimasu, Goshujin-sama, Goshoujo-sama... /hormat (?)

Ruko : sepertinya kita telat..

Gumi : ah! Yang penting kalendernya ganti! Cerita ini makin greget deh..

Len : yah, itu karena aku, kan../kipasan/

IA : jangan narsis.

Len : gadis aneh! Diam saja kau!

Lily : ara? Calon menantu emang hebat!

Len : urusai!

Ruko : oh, Panda-san menitipkan sesuatu padaku../membuka selembar kertas/

_"Maaf semuanya, aku membuat kalian menunggu begitu lama..Panda-san akan menempuh ujian takdir beberapa bulan lagi, dan akan mengembara untuk mencari ilmu baru..hohohoho /latar ombak/_

_Sign,_

_Panda Dayo"_

Len : surat macam apa ini?! Author payah! Membuat readers menunggu!

IA : Len payah..

Len : mendokusai! Jaga mulutmu sedetik saja!

IA : ...

Len : mou! Review juga gak banyak-banyak amat! Gue mau berhenti kerja dari sini!

Ruko : kau tak bisa memutuskan kontrak begitu saja, oi! Masih untung masih ada review dan ada yang mau baca fic yang ada elunya..

Len : author nyebelin! Dia itu selalu ngebully aku di fanficnya dia! Cih.

Kaito : ada aku disini~

Gakupo : minggir lu manusia eskrim!

Kaito : kau yang minggir, terong!

Abaikan saja mereka.

Ruko : *swt* lah, kenapa elu terima tawaran buat fic ini, Len? /mandengin Len/

Gumi : iya, Len? Kenapa? /ikutan

IA : tanggung jawab, Len.

Len : gue gaada uang akhir bulan..oi, apa maksudnya yang terakhir itu?!

Manajer : are?! Ada apa ini rame-rame? Aku sudah jadi tokoh populer, ya?/sisiran

Gumi : ah! Aku ingat sesuatu ! Author katanya mau mengadakan polling tokoh favorit reader di fanfic ini..untuk tahu mana chara yang (mungkin) berpengaruh dalam story..

Len : tokoh favorit reader ya tetep aku! /kibas rambut/

Kiyoteru : jangan terlalu percaya diri, kau.. /benerin kacamata/

*suara gemuruh*

Gumi&amp;Ruko : Jadi, semuanya! Silahkan memilih ya! Satu suara anda sangat berharga untuk author yang keberadaannya gajelas ini...

IA : pastikan pilih aku, ya, Goshujin-sama, Goshoujo-sama! /angkat rok/

Len : o-oi! Jangan naikin rating cerita ini! /tutupin pake papan/

Manajer : onegaishimasu! Jangan lupa daftar tokohnya! *kedip*

Len : akiramenai! pilih aku biar bayaranku naik, oke? /ikut kedip/ bisa lewat pm juga kok~

BGM (kan gak seru kalo hening)

Kesenai Honoo by SKE48 (ketauan kalo wota)

Link Polling : poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=429195

or PM and use hashtag your fav chara . Ex : #Len

Kagamine Len - ...%

IA - ...%

Manajer - ...%

Shion Kaito - ...%

Kamui Gakupo -...%

Orihara Gumi - ...%

Ibunya Len (masih rahasia) - ...%

Ayahnya IA (?) - ...%

Ibu kos (ada yang milih barangkali?) -...%

Lily - ...%

Yokune Ruko - ...%

Hiyama Kiyoteru - ...%

Kalau ada yang ketinggalan harap maklum t_t let's vote your favorite characters!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya Panda. Seriusan xD**

**Genre : Romance/Comedy**

**Rated : T**

* * *

sebelumnya : o-ow! Len reuni kembali dengan ibunya tercinta. Gadis aneh itu tatapannya sedikit berbeda. Len tak mempedulikannya hingga gadis itu terjun dari jendela.. Ada apa, sebenarnya?

Warning : eyd ancur, bahasa ala kadarnya, humor garing, awas kejegal typo, cerita suka-suka author, dll

Gak suka genrenya?

Gak suka tokohnya?

Atau gak suka authornya? Singkat kata..segera klik tombol back atau tanda 'x' di layar anda.

Tidak suka? Jangan baca!

Omae no Namae wa Shiranai! 6!

* * *

"Kagamine-san!"

"Len! Kau tidak mati, kan?! Jangan pergi ke ujung cahaya ya!"

"Hahaha! Kagamine akan segera menemui ajalnya!"

"Sialan kau! Kacamata jones!"

BUGH! BRAKK! JDAKK!

Len membuka kedua matanya. Are? Ia bisa melihat langit-langit kelasnya. Awalnya sedikit kabur tapi, makin lama terlihat semakin jelas. Len mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Seisi kelas sedang mengerubunginya.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Len yang mulai heran pun bertanya.

"Kau tadi pingsan gara-gara kesambet penghapus yang dilempar Hiyama-san.." Jawab seorang entah siapa. Len mencoba bangun. Benar. Ia ingat sekarang. Dasar guru sialan, gue doain gak dapet jodoh seumur hidup, doa Len dalem ati. Katanya, doa orang teraniaya selalu terkabulkan, bukan?

"Ah! Len! Bagaimana keadaanmu?!" Ruko tiba-tiba menghampirinya. "Hanya sedikit..sakit.." Len mengelus jidatnya (?) yang tadi sempat jadi sasaran penghapus papan tulis.

"Kacamata jones itu memang perlu dihajar!" Ruko hendak berbalik, namun sekelas menahannya.

"Yokune-san! Kau kan tadi habis menghajarnya habis-habisan! Jangan!"

"Ukh! Sialan! Aku semakin ingin menghajarnya!" Ruko berusaha memberontak. Seisi kelas sekuat tenaga berusaha menahan perempuan berkekuatan badak(?) itu.

Len teringat mimpinya tadi. Apa ya maksudnya itu? Kenapa dia memimpikan gadis itu?

"Sumimasen!" Seorang membuka pintu. Acara tarik menarik Ruko pun tertunda sementara.

"Orihara-san!" Ruko dan Len terkejut.

"Hm! Aku membawa pengumuman dari osis yang sangat tidak penting untuk kalian semua!"

Seisi kelas swt jamaah.

"Ehem..selama festival budaya berlangsung, setiap kelas juga harus menunjuk sepasang murid menjadi miss dan mister! Miss dan mister yang akan menang akan mendapat hadiah menarik! Peraturan sudah ada di kertas ini!" Gumi menempelkan selembar kertas di depan.

"Miss dan Mister? Apa itu?" Seisi kelas bengong.

"Jaa! Tentu saja aku akan menjadi mister!" Gumi berlalu kilat.

Titik. Titik. Titik.

Semua langsung merubungi lembaran tersebut, melupakan Len yang masih sakit aduhai jidatnya.

Apa peraturannya? Mari kita lihat!

* * *

Hai! Selamat mengikuti acara miss &amp; mr di festival kali ini! Berminat? Lihat yuk syaratnya!

1\. Satu pasangan yang dipilih oleh kelas.

2\. Menarik dan imut. Kalau bisa yang moe atau shota. Onegaishimasu~

(Untuk yang ini jenis kelamin bisa diabaikan. LOL )

Seisi kelas jawsdrop.

3\. Miss dan mr akan mendapatkan nomor undian. Nomor dapat diambil di osis besok.

4\. Nomor digunakan sebagai penentu pasanganmu nanti. Jadi, sayang sekali, jika kurang beruntung, pasangan yang sekelas harus berpisah~

_'Terus ngapain kita ngajuin sepasang kalau akhirnya dipisah? Osis gak bener ini..'_

5\. Sudah. Segitu dulu. Aturan tambahannya nanti-nanti aja. Kertasnya gak muat nih.

PS : peraturan dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu

Tertanda,

Ketua Osis.

* * *

Suasana berubah menjadi kelam. Len yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengerjap heran.

"Miss dan Mister?"

"Iya! Katanya kalau berhasil menang, bisa beneran jadian, loh!"

"Eh? Serius?"

"Sayangnya, cowok yang kutaksir ada di sekolah lain. Coba dia sekolah disini dan ikutan. Gue juga mau! Huee!"

Para siswi sibuk bergosip. Entah siapa yang menyebarkan isu tidak jelas itu. Namun dari balik tembok, seorang berambut hijau tersenyum.

"Aku harus membuat mereka memenangkannya.."

Sepertinya festival kali ini akan terindikasi kkn deh..

* * *

Len sedang menyusuri koridor. Jalan-jalan. Ampun deh. Ia masih sakit hati sama walinya. Semakin bertambah rasa kekesalannya. Untuk menenangkan pikirannya ia akhirnya berjalan-jalan. Sambil berjalan, ia berfikir,

_'Aku jadi ingin tahu kelas gadis aneh itu..'_

Len terhenti. Sialan! Apa yang barusan dipikirkannya?! Tidak, Len. Tidak perlu. Ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Hahh..

"Len?"

Len menatap lurus depannya. Gadis aneh itu berdiri di depannya.

"Jangan suka mengagetiku!" Len sedikit berbisik. Sungguh, ia kaget beneran tadi.

"Len..mau ikut miss dan mister?" Gadis itu melihat telapak tangannya.

"Ng..aku juga ikut..jadi..Len juga, kan?" Gadis itu mendekatkan matanya pada telapak tangannya.

Len yang geregetan menarik pelan tangan gadis itu. Disitu tertulis ajakan untuk ikut menjadi miss dan mr di festival budaya nanti. Apa itu? Jangan-jangan selebaran yang ditempel di depan kelasnya tadi? Ia bisa mengeceknya nanti. Gadis itu juga menulis yang lain di telapak tangannya.

_Daisuki, Len. Maukah kau menikah denganku?_

Wajahnya memerah. Untung gadis itu gak ngucapin.

"Hapus tulisan ini! Dan, jangan kau perlihatkan pada siapapun! Mengerti?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Astaga. Len menampar pelan mukanya sendiri. Sabar, Len, sabar. Nanti muka kamu keriput kalo sering marah-marah.

Eh? Sejak kapan dia kemakan sugesti itu? Arrgghh! Tidak! Tidak!

"Pokoknya hapus sekarang juga! Ayo ikut aku!" Len menarik tangannya. Gadis itu hanya menurut. Siswa-siswa yang sedang ada di koridor heran. Pendapat mereka macem-macem.

"Mau nyatain cinta, ya?"

"Ah! Palingan dianter ke uks! Tadi Kagamine-san ngeliat tangannya!"

"Mau ngeramal kali! Kudengar Kagamine-san keturunan paranormal!"

"Ah, masa sih? Ibunya kan kerja di restoran!"

"Mungkin Kagamine-san tahu kalo gadis itu jodohnya! Tadi dia liat telapak tangannya, kan? Kudengar kau bisa melihat takdirmu melalui telapak tangan!"

Dan begitulah. Gosip memang kejam, saudara-saudara.

Ternyata, Len populer juga ya? Banyak stalkernya pula.

* * *

"Nah, sudah hilang." Len tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya. Tangan gadis itu sudah bersih sekarang.

"Len.." Gadis itu tampak ragu berbicara.

"Ya~?" Len masih tersenyum melihat telapak tangan gadis itu yang sudah bersih.

"Len ikut, kan?"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Ya enggak lah! Aku pengen dekor kelasku jadi rumah hantu!" Len tertawa. Hm, memangnya udah disetujui sama walinya?

Len mikir lagi.

Senyumnya ilang sekarang.

"Mampus! Gue belum verifikasi ke Jones-sensei! Gue duluan!" Len melesat pergi. Gadis itu mengerjap heran.

"Eehhh?!"

"Ada masalah, Kagamine Len?"

"Ke-kenapa?!"

"Bukankah itu tema yang menarik daripada rumah hantu?"

"Iya sih. Tapi aku pengennya rumah hantu!"

Sedikit cekcok terdengar dari bilik Kiyoteru. Para guru menatap mereka, Len dan Kiyoteru. Sudah biasa sih. Tapi, baru kali ini mereka bener-bener ngeliat. Lumayan, tontonan gratis. Maklum, udah berhari-hari sinetron favorit para guru yang berjudul "cintaku kejegal sapu" dicekal oleh badan penyiaran (?) dan dilarang tayang hingga minggu depan.

Haus tontonan, toh.

"Selamat tinggal, Hiyama-jones-sensei!" Len pergi dari ruang guru. Semua kecuali Kiyoteru menahan tawanya. Kiyoteru sedikit memerah. Duh. Derita jones.

* * *

"Akkhh! Aku benci semuanya!"

Len berteriak di atap. Semua pelajaran dikosongkan hari ini dan besok untuk persiapan festival budaya. Che. Jones-sensei tidak mengabulkan keinginannya untuk tema kelas saat festival budaya nanti.

"Apa aku kembali ke rumah saja, ya?"

Len berfikir. Ia merebahkan dirinya dan menatap langit biru di atasnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan gadis itu?" Jujur saja Len selalu cemas soal gadis aneh itu. Mungkin karena mereka teman semasa kecil.

"Aku tidur dulu, deh.." Len memejamkan matanya.

"Kagamine!"

Seruan itu menggagalkan niat Len untuk tidur. Siapa sih?!

Len terpaksa duduk dan berbalik.

"Kagamine! Kau ikut miss dan mister tidak?"

Oh, hanya Kamui dan Shion rupanya.

"Tidak." Jawab Len mantap.

"Eh? Kukira kau akan ikut. Soalnya gadis itu juga ikut, kan?" Tanya Kaito. Len mengangguk.

"Aku gak mau ikut begituan. Lagipula, itu hanya untuk orang-orang yang kurang kerjaan."

Saat kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tas, barulah Len paham istilah peribahasa senjata makan tuan.

Len berkeringat dingin. Kini ia resmi termasuk dalam golongan orang kurang kerjaan. RESMI lho!

Di papan tulis jelas tertulis namanya dan Ruko. Tapi, bukan itu intinya.

Ruko yang akan jadi mister, dan ia yang menjadi..

"..miss?"

Oh, my..

Tsuzuku

* * *

Aloha!

Hm, ternyata itu cuma mimpi.. Sayang banget ya.

(Reader : elu kan authornya!)

Oh, gitu ya? Bener sih. /dibakar readers/

Len : ke-kenapa harga diriku selalu kau injak, author?!

Author : yah, kau tau, keimutanmu itu tiada duanya..kau harus tahu bahwa aku sangat menyukaimu..

Len : a-apa?!

Author : bercanda, itu yang suka *nunjuk IA*

IA : selalu dan selalu..

Yah,pokoknya begitu deh. Alasan kenapa Ruko yang jadi calon mister dan Len yang bakal jadi calon miss sepertinya reader sudah pada tahu deh.. Author belum mikirin bagian seriusnya, nih..kemarin udah ngetik, tapi dihapus soalnya jelek. Mikir lagi deh. Pokoknya sampai daku sreg (?) liatnya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai ke dasar (_ _) makasih banyak juga buat yang selama ini udah ngikutin cerita aneh bin gaje ini (_ _) tamatnya gak sekarang kok, woles saja xD

Lanjut atau tidak? Anda yang menentukan! XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corp.**

**Genre : Romance/Comedy**

**Rated : T**

* * *

Len dicalonkan jadi miss? Harga dirinya lecet sekali lagi / "Menemui masa depanku."/ "Yo! Silahkan mulai ronde pertama!"/ ch 7 up!/

* * *

fuaa...finally selese chap penistaan Len ini *digorok Len FC*  
Selangkah lebih dekat menuju akhir cerita ..~~~~ untuk** liveless-snow**-san, reviewnya udah masuk kok, emang itu butuh waktu biar muncul desu A

_Douzo!_

* * *

"..miss?"

Oh, my..

**_Omae no Namae wa Shiranai! Chapter 7_**

* * *

Len terpaku. Kami-sama..cobaan apalagi ini?!

"Len? Kau belum kembali?" Ruko yang baru saja mengambil tas berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kenapa aku yang.." Len masih terguncang. Ruko melihat papan tulis.

"Oh..sebenernya sih aku yang jadi miss, dan kau jadi mister, kata semuanya. Tapi kata Hiyama-san aku terlalu tinggi untuk jadi miss. Yah, begitulah."

"Gak logis!" Tampak setitik cairan bening di ujung kelopak matanya.

"Dilogisin aja. Lagipula, kau kan pemuda terimut nomor satu di sekolah ini." Ruko menepuk pelah bahunya.

"A-aku mau bantu mendekorasi kelas!" Len merengek seperti anak kecil. Ruko menghela nafas.

"Maaf, Len. Tapi, Hiyama-sensei melarangku dan kau ikut mendekor kelas."

Jadi, itu alasannya. Dendam pribadi.

"Pokoknya aku gak mau jadi miss! Aku kan laki-laki!" Len masih ngeyel. Ruko memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Yah. Terserah sih. Tapi nama kita sudah diajukan ke osis. Besok kita ambil nomor undian. Kurasa ia juga kesal padaku sehabis kuhajar tadi. Hahaha. Oya, besok kita pakai kostum. Kata Orihara-san untuk promosi."

Harga dirinya lecet sekali lagi.

Perih rasanya.

* * *

Seluruh kelas sedang bersiap menyambut festival. Mereka mendekor kelas mereka. Dari tema realistis hingga mistis (?) Ada kostum binatang, wizard, robot cafe, maid cafe, restoran china mini, restoran mini bernuansa musik jazz, rumah hantu (sayang bukan kelasnya Len) Ada stand ramalan dan tarrot juga. Dan lain-lain. Sekolah menengah atas ini mendadak jadi toserba (?) /bukan

Dan marilah kita tengok kelas tokoh utama kita yang menerapkan tema zaman edo. Klasik. Terlalu malah. Di sudut ruangan ada dua anak manusia yang tengah meriasi diri mereka. Len dan Ruko tengah sibuk merapikan pakaian mereka. Kimono lima lapis Len berwarna merah bata. Rambutnya tertata sedikit rumit namun sedap dipandang (?) Sedikit digelung ke belakang, tapi masih menyisakan sebagian rambutnya tergerai ke samping. Di rambutnya ada hiasan kepala ala wanita Jepang jaman baheula. Sedang Ruko mengenakan Yukata berwarna biru dongker. Rambutnya terlihat pendek dan laki banget. Rahasianya dia pakai wig rambut anak cowok. Tak lupa mereka memakai kaus kaki dan geta. Menghayati, katanya.

"Berjuanglah! Kelas 2-3!" Satu kelas bersorak dan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Len hanya mengangkat tangannya sedikit. Ia sungguh tak bersemangat. Jadi, ia dicalonkan sebagai miss hanya karena ia tidak lebih tinggi dari Ruko dan juga karena dendam pribadi sang wali terhadap mereka. Sialan.

Dengan susah payah Len berjalan. Ruko tetap berusaha menyamai langkahnya dengan Len. Dia tahu, pasti rumit pakai kimono. Berat juga. Kimono yang dipakai Len adalah hasil pinjaman dari manajer tempat Len bekerja.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di ruang osis terkutuk itu untuk mengambil nomor undian. Disana Gumi berdiri dan tersenyum. Peserta lain juga sudah datang.

"Sepertinya semua sudah hadir.." Gumi membuka acara.

"Saa! Silahkan diambil! Setelah ini kalian harus ke ruang klub broadcast untuk mempromosikan diri kalian!" Jelas Gumi. Ia menunjuk sebuah kotak di sampingnya.

"Ambil dulu gulungan disitu."

Para peserta (calon) miss dan mister segera mengambil nomor undian.

Len mendapat urutan nomor delapan. Ruko mendapat nomor lima. Yang lain dia gak tahu. Peduli amat. Len tak sengaja melihat gadis aneh itu. Ia memakai pakaian maid. Mungkin itu tema yang diusung kelasnya. Len melihat semua peserta. Sepertinya mereka semua memakai kostum sesuai tema kelas. Tunggu, ini bukan acara cosplay, kan?

Gadis itu merasa diperhatikan. Pandangan Len dan gadis itu bertemu. Tunggu, jangan biarkan gadis itu memanggil namanya. Diluar dugaan gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Kemudian menghadap ke arah Gumi. Len jadi merasa aneh. Apa gadis itu salah makan? Mana dia tahu. Fuh. Yang penting ia harus cepat menyelesaikan semua ini.

Semua peserta sedang ada di klub broadcast sekarang. Untuk promosi, tentu saja. Semacam kampanye atau apalah itu namanya. Klub broadcasting terhubung dengan setiap kelas. Karena setiap kelas sudah dipasang televisi. Mau siaran langsung gitu. Mereka maju sesuai nomor urut. Satu per satu. Giliran Len masih agak lama. Gadis aneh itu ternyata mendapat nomor urut empat.

"Goshujin-sama, Goshoujo-sama, jangan lupa pilih aku." Gadis itu membungkuk.

(Terdengar seruan para lelaki)

Kini giliran Ruko.

"Saya Yokune Ruko dari kelas 2-3. Tolong pilih saya, de gozaru!"

Hei, mereka bukan samurai. Len tersenyum kecut.

(Terdengar seruan para siswi)

Nomor enam. Si Gumi maju. Yang lain swt.

"Nona-nona, saya Orihara Gumi dari kelas 2-1. Pilihlah saya sebagai mister untuk festival ini!"

Semua siswi sudah ber 'kyaa' ria. Gumi memang keren. Mungkin sebaiknya dia dilahirkan menjadi lelaki, deh.

Nomor tujuh. Kaito.

"Saya Shion Kaito dari kelas 3-2. Nona-nona, jangan lupa pilih saya!"

Kini giliran Len. Mukanya memerah. Semua murid yang menatap layar terdiam. Berfikir, sepertinya mereka kenal ama cewek (palsu) pirang beriris sapphire itu. Tapi, siapa? Mereka gak ingat punya siswi secantik itu.

"A-ku Kagamine .. Len da .. ri ke .. las 2-3. Ja-jangan..lu..pa.. pi..lih..a..ku. Ah! Jangan! Aku laki-laki! Ba-baka!" Len memalingkan wajahnya serta memejamkan matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya. Tsun banget.

"_Ka..waii.._"

(Siswa siswi nosebleed hebat di tempat)

Bahkan para guru yang melihat ikut mimisan. Termasuk Kiyoteru. Dia tak menyangka, Len jadi kawaii begitu karena dendamnya(?)

Len menutup mukanya yang merah. Anjir. Malunya. Ruko akhirnya sibuk menenangkan batin Len.

Sakitnya tuh disini, kakak. *nunjuk ati*

Semua calon miss dan mister kini tengah mengelilingi sekolah. Promosi berjalan. Para pemilih bisa memilih mereka di situs sekolah nanti. Atau datang ke ruang Osis terkutuk itu. Len sudah merasa lelah. Salahkan kimono yang dipakainya. Masih untung ia tidak dipinjami kimono sepuluh lapis. Harusnya, ia bersyukur.

"Aku jadi merasa bodoh.." Nyawa Len sudah keluar setengah (?) dari mulutnya. "Tenang, Len. Lagipula promosimu tadi menarik!" Ruko tetap mencoba menghibur temannya. Ruko, sadarkah kau kalimatmu barusan adalah penghinaan untuk seorang lelaki?

Gadis aneh itu hanya berjalan di depan Len. Rambut panjangnya tergerai. Ruko hanya terkikik pelan melihat wajah Len yang sedikit tersipu. Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Len. Lihat saja kemana matanya mengekor. Len pasti tidak sadar jika ia menyukai gadis yang ada di depan mereka. Ruko jadi tertarik dengan ini. Karena itu ia dan Gumi merencanakan sesuatu di festival budaya ini.

Rupanya.

Mereka biang keladinya.

* * *

Len duduk manis di kelasnya. Capek cuy muter sekolahan. Kakinya pegal bukan main. Ia tidak biasa pakai geta, sih. Len berkipas sedikit. Acara mengelilingi sekolahan membuatnya gerah. Ditambah kimono yang ia kenakan sekarang. Asem banget jalan hidupnya. Dia laki-laki tulen. Dia yakin seratus persen.

"Kagamine-san, otsukaresama deshita!" Sekelas berseru. "Ya. Sama-sama." Len tertawa hambar. Besok ia masih harus memakai kimono ini.

Hari ini cuma persiapan. Ingat?

Besok adalah festival yang sesungguhnya.

Oh, Len harus menyiapkan mentalnya.

* * *

Omae no Namae wa Shiranai!

Len : tapi gue udah tau namanya euy..

Author : isssh! Diem lu!

* * *

Festival budaya Akademi Yamaha diselenggarakan hari ini. Mulai dari pagi hingga sore. Len masih menunggu Ruko di kelas. Namun ia mendapat kabar buruk dari Rei, teman sekelasnya.

Ruko tidak masuk hari ini.

Lalu, Len ngapain masuk? Tau gini dia juga ga bakal dateng.

"Kau belum ganti, Kagamine-san?" Tanya Miki, teman sekelasnya pula.

"T-Tapi, Yokune-san absen hari ini." Len berusaha menghindar. Miki tampak berunding dengan beberapa anak kelas. Ia kemudian menghampiri Len.

"Kagamine-san, kau menggantikan Yokune-san saja. Aku akan jadi miss-nya."

"Serius?" Len berbinar. "Aku terima, Tanabe -san!"

Akhirnya, Kagamine Len diakui sebagai lelaki.

(Len : aku memang laki-laki!)

"Begitu, ya. Baiklah, kurasa tidak apa." Gumi manggut-manggut. "Kamui-san, tolong ganti daftar peserta dari kelas 2-3." "Baik, Orihara-san."

"Beres." Gumi mengacungkan jempolnya. Len bernafas lega. "Terima kasih, Orihara-san. Oya, ngomong-ngomong, Osis boleh ikutan ya?" Len heran.

"Boleh lah. Gak ada peraturan yang ngelarang Osis untuk ikut festival budaya. Lagipula, cuma aku kok yang ikutan." Gumi tertawa.

'Kemudian semua tugas kau limpahkan pada anggota lain.' Inner Len berbicara.

"Y-yah, aku permisi dulu." Len melesat pergi. Ia akan segera mengganti seragamnya dengan Yukata. Ia melihat gadis aneh itu yang terdiam di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Gadis aneh, mau apa kau ke kelasku?"

Gadis itu menoleh. "Menemui masa depanku." "Hah?" Len mengernyit. "Kau, Len." Gadis itu menunjuk Len. Len membekapnya.

"Ssttt! Kita bisa bicarakan ini sehabis festival! Tolong jangan jatuhkan harga diriku disini!"

Gadis itu mengangguk, kemudian berjalan pergi.

'Aku gak ngerti. Sikapnya makin aneh saja.' Pikir Len. Len kemudian masuk ke kelasnya untuk mengambil Yukata.

"Ini dia acara paling dinanti! Saudara-saudara, silahkan melihat kandidat miss dan mr. kami! Para peserta dipersilahkan mengambil undian nomor urut. Untuk miss mengambil undian di sebelah kiri, dan mr mengambil undian di sebelah kanan!"

Semua peserta mengambil nomor di dalam kotak. Setelah selesai mengambil, mereka membukanya.

"Yang mendapat nomor urut sama, silahkan berpasangan!"

Len melihat nomor yang ia dapat.

Empat.

"Seperti nomor gadis aneh itu kemarin." Len menghela nafas berat.

"Aku juga empat."

Len bergidik. Gadis itu berdiri di belakangnya entah sejak kapan.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengagetiku?!"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Sabar, Len. Sabar.

"Maksudmu, nomor kita sama?" Tanya Len. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Yo! Silahkan mulai ronde pertama!"

"Ronde pertama? Apaan?" Len bingung. Gadis itu tiba-tiba menaiki punggung Len.

"Siapa suruh kau naik ke punggungku?!" Len protes. "Jalan, Len." Titah gadis itu. "Aku bukan pembantumu, gadis aneh!"

"Bersedia, siap, mulai!"

Semua pasangan berlari menggendong pasangannya. Len baru mudeng sekarang kenapa gadis itu naik ke punggungnya. Ia segera berlari membawa gadis itu. Meskipun kelihatannya shota begini, kekuatan fisik Len tidak boleh diremehkan. Yaiyalah, dia laki.

"Kita harus lari sampai kemana?!" Len tidak kunjung melihat garis finish atau semacamnya. Kini mereka memimpin di depan.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Diem lu!"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Jangan diulang!"

Akhirnya Len melihat sebuah bendera merah yang ditancapkan ke tanah. Mungkin itu garis finishnya. Len langsung melesat.

"PRIIIIIIITTT!"

"Kagamine Len dari kelas 2-3, dan IA dari kelas 2-1 menang!"

Len menurunkan gadis itu perlahan. Gadis itu menatap Len.

"Apa?" Tanya Len sewot. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya berfikir kau semakin tampan saja, Len."

Hening.

Hening.

"Ba-baka!" Len memerah. Ini bukan seperti dia suka atau apa, hanya reaksi alami dari seorang Kagamine Len karena dibilang tampan oleh seorang gadis.

"Pilihanku memang tidak salah."

"Jangan katakan hal memalukan begitu!" Len memalingkan wajahnya.

"Lomba selanjutnya!"

"Ma-masih ada?!" Len panik.

"Lomba lompat tali berdua! Yang bisa menyelesaikan duluan akan mendapat hadiah istimewa!"

"Ch-"

"Ayo, Len." Gadis itu menariknya ke arena lompat tali.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

* * *

"Hosshh..hoshh.." Len kelelahan. Ia merebahkan dirinya. Semua lomba ini. Untuk apa dia melakukannya?

Hanya untuk gadis itu? Tidak mungkin.

"Len..aku ingin bicara.." Gadis itu menarik pelan tangannya. Len mengernyit. Ia akhirnya mengikuti gadis itu. Kini mereka berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Gadis itu menarik sesuatu dari saku-nya. Ia menyerahkannya pada Len. Len melihatnya.

Sebuah surat.

Ah, benar..jika dia berbicara pasti gak akan beres.

"Aku ingin kau..mengingatnya."

Gadis itu mendekat dan mencium pipi Len. Len terbelalak. Itu hanya sebentar. Gadis itu kemudian pergi dari hadapan Len. Tak terlihat oleh Len, gadis itu menitikkan air matanya. Len masih terbengong-bengong. Tak percaya apa yang barusan terjadi.

Semua peralatan sudah dibereskan. Len sudah memakai seragamnya kembali. Kini Len bisa pulang dengan tenang. Len ingin mengambil uang di sakunya. Bersamaan dengan itu, surat dari gadis itu jatuh. Len jadi penasaran. Ia membuka dan membacanya. Tanpa sadar, air matanya jatuh ke kertas itu. Len meremas kertas itu perlahan. Ia mulai berjalan cepat. Kemudian berubah menjadi lari. Ia berlari secepat mungkin. Siswa yang dilewatinya memandang heran.

Len mempercepat laju larinya. Sialan. Gadis itu seenaknya saja. Apa maksudnya menulis surat seperti itu?

_Untuk : Kagamine Len_

_Terima kasih selama ini bersamaku. Aku akan pergi sehabis festival. Melihat langit dan awan._

_Akhir-akhir ini aku melupakan namamu. Aku ingin sembuh. Dengan begitu, aku bisa mengingatmu. Selalu. Aku dibantu ibuku menulis ini. Sampai jumpa._

_IA_

Gadis itu akan pergi. Len tak menyangka semua secepat ini. Ayahnya bilang hingga akhir semester. Tapi, seusai festival? Apa kondisinya seburuk itu? Ia harus mengejarnya. Gadis itu akan naik pesawat. Coba lihat kalimat di surat, melihat langit dan awan. Bandara terdekat butuh sekitar lima menit lagi jika berlari. Len pun berusaha berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Pesawat akan berangkat lima menit lagi. Barang bawaan harap diletakkan di bagasi."

"IA, ayo cepat."

"Baik, Kaasan."

IA melihat ke belakang sebentar sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam pesawat. Ia kini benar-benar masuk.

IA duduk di dekat jendela pesawat. Entah apa yang difikirkannya saat ini. Ia terlihat melamun. Ia terkejut melihat seorang pemuda pirang dibawah sana.

Len berlari sekuat tenaga. Ia menerobos kerumunan orang-orang. Ia tak peduli lagi.

"Gadis aneh! Kenapa?! Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?!"

IA menempelkan tangannya di kaca jendela. Beberapa saat kemudian, pesawat itu mulai melawan gravitasi.

"Lー! Lー!"

"Kuso! Hati-hati disana!" Seru Len. Len melihat sekilas wajah gadis itu. Namun, ia tak bisa mengejarnya. Gadis itu terlalu jauh. Ia tak bisa menggapainya.

"Sialan!" Len berusaha menahan air matanya. Terlambat. Ia terlambat mengejarnya. Air matanya jatuh ke lantai di bawah kakinya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia merasa seperti ini?

* * *

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

* * *

Oha panda desu A aahh! Rasanya ingin menangis saja TwT*lempar ingus* /digorok/ sampai jumpa di chap terakhir! ( TAT)/


	8. Chapter 8

Sebelumnya Panda mau mengucapkan terimakasih dulu ya ^o^

Terima kasih sebesar besarnya untuk yang mendukung cerita selama ini:

**_Akizuki Airy-san_**

**_CelestyaRegalyana-san_**

**_Alice Dreamland-san_**

**_Hachipine IA-san_**

**_Akanemori-san_**

**_rinlenlover02-san_**

**_Mizuki Akari Chan-san_**

**_Gilang-san_**

**_Azuki-hazi-san_**

**_neko-neko kawaii-san_**

**_liveless-snow-san_**

**_Kuuhaku-san_**

**_Annisa Dzakiyah _**

**_Hatsune 01 Story _**

**_vina rizki _**

* * *

Berkat dukungan dari kalian, panda bisa menyelesaikan fic ini desu ;w; gomen gapake Rin di story ini karena Panda berencana make Rin di story yang (mungkin) keren (?) Menurut Panda \ sendiri. Tenang aja , saya kan pendukung Kagamine Twins (?) rencana maret nanti mau dipublish desu ne /./

―Juga terimakasih semuanya. Silent reader dimanapun anda berada, saya juga ucapkan terima kasih. Masih ada yang mau baca padahal banyak kekurangan disana sini desu T^T Kalian membaca cerita Panda, Panda juga ngerasa senang kok. Itu artinya, karya Panda disukai. /kibas rambut/ sekali lagi mohon maaf apabila ada yang mengecewakan anda semua dari awal hingga akhir cerita ini T^T

**_Happy Reading!_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Dua cangkir kopi menghiasi meja kayu bulat berwarna cokelat kemerahan. Dua orang saling duduk berhadapan. Diiringi dengan alunan musik dari sang tuan rumah. Sang tuan rumah hanya mengedarkan pandangan kosong. Ia menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kembali.

"Berhenti? Kenapa?" Sang manajer menatap sebal ke arah Len. "Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tetap disini. Maaf." Len menunduk. Sedikit perbincangan mengenai pengunduran diri pemuda _shota_ itu.

"Lakukan apa maumu." Jawab sang manajer dingin. Ia lalu bangkit dari kursi dan meninggalkan pemuda shota itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Len sedang sibuk mengurusi paperwork yang menumpuk di mejanya. Delapan tahun setelah kejadian itu, Len berusaha meningkatkan kemampuannya di segala bidang untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan. Dan rupanya ia lebih cocok di bidang perniagaan. Lihat saja tulisan "Direktur" yang bertengger di mejanya. Jabatan tinggi dalam usia muda, bukan sembarang orang yang bisa. Len terlalu semangat bekerja. Untunglah ia masih sempat merubah diri sebelum ibunya meninggal dunia dua tahun lalu. Ibunya sudah sering sakit-sakitan dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di rumah sakit. Ruko, menikah dengan seseorang dari Hokkaido dan pergi mengikuti suaminya. Kaito, merintis karirnya sebagai penyanyi. Gumi, Osis sialan menjadi aktris papan atas saat ini, bersama dengan Gakupo. Mereka sering membintangi film layar lebar bersama. Juga beberapa sinetron, termasuk sinetron favorit para guru sekolahnya dulu, Cintaku Kejegal Sapu. Gatau kenapa tuh sinetron gak tamat-tamat. Sang manajer dikabarkan merekrut banyak cewek muda untuk maid café miliknya. Ia kini juga membuka cabang di Kanagawa dan Osaka. Semua sudah berubah.

Bagaimana ya kabar gadis aneh itu? Memikirkannya membuat Len tersenyum kecut. Ia hanya ingin tahu kabarnya sekarang. Apakah gadis itu masih mengingatnya?

Ia ingin tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Omae no Namae wa Shiranai! - Last Chapter_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"Otsukaresama deshita!"_

Len segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Hari ini ia bisa pulang lebih cepat. Ini masih sekitar jam lima sore. Tiga jam lebih cepat dari jadwal pulangnya. Ia kini tinggal di sebuah apartemen. Ia menenteng tas kerjanya dan mulai menyusuri jalan. Bulan ini masih musim semi. Sehingga, kalian bisa melihat guguran daun pohon Sakura di sepanjang jalan. Ia tiba di jalan menuju cafe tempatnya bekerja waktu remaja dulu. Jadi maid itu bukan kenangan yang bagus untuknya. Apalagi, fotonya dipajang di depan. Itu memang sudah berlalu. Namun, namanya kenangan buruk, terutama untuk Len bisa berakibat fatal. Trauma yang diderita Len memang aneh. Lewat _cafe maid_ manapun, dia ngerasa mual. Kok bisa ya?

Ia menuju ke arah apartemennya. Kebetulan, jalan yang searah dengan rumahnya dulu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya teratur, sedikit bernostalgia.

Jalan ini adalah tempat pertama ia bertemu gadis itu. Saat itu ia tak sengaja menabraknya. Ah, ia tidak harus mengingatnya. Len terus berjalan hingga ia melihat seseorang berjalan dari arah depannya. Seorang perempuan dengan rambut keperakan panjang. Ia mengenakan gaun terusan warna putih selutut. Dipadu dengan wedges berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Serba putih. Len seperti mengenali sosok itu. Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya. Len terpaku di tempat.

Bukankah itu..

"Maaf, saya mau bertanya. Kemana arah menuju Hoshimidai? Kurasa aku tersesat." Wanita itu bertanya dengan nada lembut. Len masih terdiam. Suara itu..

"Sumimasen..kemana arah menuju Hoshimidai?"

Len langsung menjatuhkan tasnya dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Tu-Tuan..."

Len menangis di bahu gadis itu. Ia benar-benar merindukannya. Ia berbisik lirih seraya meminta maaf tentang sikapnya dulu. Acara reuni tersebut tidak berlangsung lama hingga gadis itu bertanya..

"Anda, siapa?"

Len terkejut. Direnggangkannya pelukannya. Ia menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat.

"Aku, Kagamine Len. Ingat?"

Gadis itu menatapnya penuh kebingungan. Ia tidak bohong. Ini pasti hanya mimpi.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Entah kenapa kata itu seakan melempar jatuh dirinya dari tempat tinggi. Memang sudah sering ia mendengar kata itu terlontar dari gadis aneh itu. Entah kenapa kali ini rasanya begitu sakit. Len mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Gadis itu berlalu melewatinya.

.

.

.

"Hei."

Gadis itu terhenti saat Len memanggilnya. "Ada apa, tuan?" Gadis itu menoleh.

"Siapa namamu?" Len menatapnya lurus.

"Namaku.. " Gadis itu tampak ragu saat akan mengatakannya.

Gadis itu menangis.

"A-are? Nande?" Gadis itu tampak tak mengerti kenapa dia menangis. Tidak hanya itu, ia merasa pipinya semakin basah.

"Jangan bercanda! Gadis aneh!" Len menarik kerah baju gadis itu. "Aku...aku..Len.." Len melepaskan cengkeramannya. Ia menyingkir dari tubuh gadis itu.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tidak tahu siapa pemuda itu. Tapi, perasaan apa ini? Ia seperti merindukannya.

"Maaf.." Len memungut kembali tas kerjanya yang ia jatuhkan tadi. Len kembali berjalan berlawanan arah dengan gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya diam dan mengambil arah berbeda dengan Len. Namun, ia berhenti setelah beberapa langkah. Ia berbalik mengejar Len. Diraihnya punggung Len hingga Len berbalik.

"A-Apa aku...mengenalmu?" Tanyanya, masih dengan mata yang sembab.

Len bingung harus menjawab apa. Gadis itu sudah tak ingat apapun tentang dirinya. Len tersenyum.

"Kau benar, aku hanya salah orang." Ujar Len. Len kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Gadis itu melakukan hal yang sama. Pergi ke Hoshimidai. Namun tak terlihat satu sama lain. Air mata mereka mulai jatuh seiring langkah mereka yang makin menjauh.

Hari itu. Mulai senja saat itu. Mereka menjadi orang asing. Tak saling mengenal. Tak ada apapun lagi diantara mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Satu persatu kenangan itu terlintas_

_Semua yang kupercaya menghilang begitu saja_

_Warna kata-kata yang mulai memudar_

_Aku hanya berharap kau bersamaku_

_Aku tak tahu begitu banyak_

_Dan tak kutemukan jawabnya_

_Kepingan dari kehangatan itu_

_Hal yang terus saja berulang_

_Pertemuan kita merubah segalanya_

_Perasaan yang tak pernah kudapat sebelumnya._

_Aku hanya ingin kau melihatku_

_Sesuatu yang kubutuhkan_

_Untuk alasan hidupku_

_Tapi akhirnya harus kulepas_

_Setitik harapan itu_

_Aku tak lagi bisa mengejarmu_

_Untuk satu mimpi itu_

_Aku telah kehilanganmu_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_Owari_**

* * *

Tamat desu! Tamat desu! *disumpel kertas*

Endingnya kok ngenes banget, yah? Jujur saja, agak miris juga waktu ngetik ini. /maksudloapa/ Maaf kalo gasuka ;w; tapi kayanya keren deh kalo endingnya gini ;w; /dibakar readers/

―Sayonara! Sampai jumpa di fanfic berikutnya! *chuckle

**_Panda Dayo _**


	9. Ekstra!

Aloha/joget/

Cerita emang sudah tamat, tapi ternyata Panda lupa masukin ekstra kemarin, nyempil sih #dibakar massa# gomen kalo ga ngepuasin pembaca (?)

_**Happy Reading!**_

**_Ekstra :_**

* * *

**1\. Ruko**

Ruko sedang menikmati kehidupan barunya di Hokkaido, tepatnya di Otaru. Ia sudah menikah sekarang, ingat? Kini ia sedang berbelanja di sebuah mini market dekat rumahnya.

Ia mulai masuk ke dalam mini market dan mulai memilih barang-barang untuk keperluan sehari-hari. Ada garam, gula, telur, tepung terigu, shampo, sabun, pasta dan sikat gigi, minyak goreng, sampai terasi.

Jangan tanya itu terasi merk apa.

Ia kini sedang sibuk memilih jajanan di deretan rak pojok. Namun, ia mendengar sesuatu.

"Serahkan semua uang yang ada di kasir!"

Perampokan? Ruko mengepal tangannya. Tampaknya perampok itu juga menyikat habis uang dompet semua orang disana. Ruko sedikit mengintip. Jumlahnya ada tujuh orang . Mereka mengacungkan pistol mereka ke setiap orang yang mereka temui. Dan salah satunya tengah menghampiri Ruko sekarang.

"Serahkan semua uangmu!"

"Enak saja! Mencari uang susah tahu!" Ruko tak terlihat takut sedikitpun. Perampok itu sedikit gemetar melihat Ruko yang berwajah seram. Disamping itu, Ruko lebih tinggi darinya.

Ruko menghajar wajah perampok itu. Ruko segera menuju ke arah perampok lain. Enam temannya pun tak luput dari tinju Ruko. Semua pembeli dan sang kasir yang tengah bertugas hanya bisa cengo melihat peristiwa ini. Besok pasti akan ramai headlines.

Perampokan kali ini ternyata digagalkan oleh seorang ibu rumah tangga.

* * *

**2\. Kaito &amp; Gakupo**

Kaito sedang bosan. Ia menatap keluar jendela mobilnya. Manajer merangkap supirnya ijin mencari toilet sebentar. Ia akan melakukan take vocal untuk single barunya yang berjudul Ano Hi Ano Toki no Maid-sama. Alay banget. Iya, beneran. Kayanya based on true story. (?)

Tak sengaja mata Kaito menangkap sosok Len yang tengah berjalan gontai. Ia menenteng tas kerja dengan muka kusut begitu. Lagi PMS? Nggak mungkin lah. Len hanyalah laki-laki tulen yang dianugerahi wajah shota-minta-diraep.

"Kaito? Kau kok diam saja sih?"

Kaito tersadar ia sedang bertelepon dengan seseorang.

"Maaf, aku hanya bengong. Aku melihat Len."

"Dimana?! Dimana?!" Aneh. Kenapa lawan bicaranya semangat 45?

"Tak jauh dari mobilku. Ia sepertinya sedang lelah." Sahut Kaito.

"Oh, begitu ya. Aku sedang sibuk syuting dengan Gumi. Aku jadi ingin melihat wajah Len."

"Sebentar, aku akan mengirimnya." Kaito memutuskan panggilan dan membuka kaca jendela mobilnya, kemudian memotret Len yang tak jauh darinya dengan fitur zoom pada kamera ponselnya. Ia kemudian menutup kembali kaca mobilnya. Lalu mengirim foto yang didapatkannya pada lawan bicaranya di telfon tadi.

Yey! Berhasil, berhasil, berhasil, hore!

*suara jangkrik*

"Bagaimana?" Kaito mengetik teks tersebut pada pesan multimedianya. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendapat panggilan telfon.

"Dia masih kawaii, sama seperti dulu." Balasan yang ia dapat. Sadarilah umur kalian, wahai om-om pedo. (?)

"Haha, kau memang selalu begitu, Gakupo. Oh ya, malam ini kau senggang? Mungkin kita bisa makan malam." Kaito sedikit tersenyum. Padahal dia kan telfon. Gimana Gakupo ngeliat dia senyum, coba?

"Ah, makan malam? Boleh. Malam ini aku juga tak ada jadwal syuting." Suara Gakupo terdengar datar seperti biasa.

"Oke, sehabis take vocal. Hanya beberapa lagu. Di restoran depan Meiji st jam tujuh." Kaito mesem lagi. Tapi, sekarang sambil merem. Apaan, coba?

"Baiklah."

Percakapan ambigu.

* * *

**3\. Gumi**

_Beberapa minggu kemudian._

Gumi sedang berjalan menyusuri kota di malam hari. Ia merapatkan jaketnya. Matanya memandangi jalan di depannya. Ia membuang kaleng berisi kopi yang baru saja dihabiskannya. Saat itu pula, matanya menangkap sebuah single CD bertuliskan "Ano Hi Ano Toki no Maid-sama." di dalam sebuah mini market.

Gumi menatapnya intens. Kata-kata itu seolah masuk ke relung hatinya. Membaca kata Maid-sama, cinta pertamanya (?) Hanya sekali itu ia bertemu dengan Maid-sama (baca : Len) , jatuh cinta pandangan pertama (?), dan sesudah itu, setiap kali ia ke cafe maid itu, ia tak pernah menemukan kembali Maid-sama, pujaan hatinya.

Sungguh cerita yang ironi.

Dan ia langsung melesat untuk membelinya.

"Maid-sama!"

( Di suatu tempat, Len bersin-bersin )

* * *

**4\. Len **

Len sedang berguling di kasurnya. Gaje banget. Mau tau kenapa? Mau tahu apa mau tau banget?

Len sibuk mendengarkan lagu rupanya. Lagu terbaru Kaito, Ano Hi Ano Toki no Maid-sama. Lagu itu mengingatkannya pada sosok IA. Di dalam benaknya terbayang IA yang mengenakan pakaian maid lengkap dengan aksesorisnya. Ternyata inilah penyebab Len berguling-guling wahai pemirsa. Rasanya geregetan. Mengingat bagaimana gadis itu sering berkata "Aku tidak tahu." membuat Len jadi gemas sendiri (?)

Dan itu semua kini tinggal kenangan. Sungguh mengenaskan.

**5\. IA**

IA membereskan peralatan seusai kursus musik yang diikutinya. IA adalah mahasiswi jurusan musik semester akhir saat ini. Ia meletakkan biola dan gitar ke wadahnya. Namun ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia menyadari itu. Ada sesuatu yang kurang dalam hidupnya. Entah apa. Tiba-tiba terlintas wajah pemuda yang ditemuinya beberapa minggu lalu saat dirinya menanyakan arah menuju Hoshimidai. Pemuda itu, apa ia mengenalnya? Ia yakin belum pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu, namun nuraninya berkata lain. Terselip perasaan rindu dalam hatinya. Hujan turun diluar sana membasahi kota Nagatoro, tempat ia berada sekarang.

IA tak mengerti. Hidupnya terasa baik-baik saja. Nilai ujian dan praktik musik nyaris sempurna. Tapi, ada yang terasa kurang dalam hidupnya. Begitu sederhana sekaligus rumit. Entahlah. Hatinya terasa sakit saat ini.

IA melajukan mobilnya menyusuri kota. Lampu terlihat merah. Ia berhenti. Masih hujan. Sama seperti dirinya yang tengah menangis. Ia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya menangis, namun, saat mengingat wajah pemuda itu, membuat seluruh tubuhnya serasa mau meledak. Dadanya terasa sesak.

_"Malam ini kita akan mewawancarai penyanyi abad ini, Shion Kaito."_

IA menghiraukan radio di mobil yang masih menyala.

_"Jadi, Shion-san, apakah ada tujuan dibalik lagu ini?"_

_"Aku ingin, maid-sama tahu perasaanku padanya. Aku bertemu dengannya sewaktu remaja. Tapi, beberapa minggu lalu aku melihatnya."_

_"Apa kau jatuh cinta pada maid-sama?"_ (Baca : Len)

_"Kurasa, iya.."_

( Len langsung menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya (?) )

(Gakupo senyum-senyum gajelas )

(Gumi memeluk Single CD Kaito dengan erat)

(Ruko ketiduran . Zzzzzz)

_"Marilah kita mendengarkan lagunya! Ano Hi Ano Toki no Maid-sama!"_

Setelah itu, terdengar lagu diputar.

_Ano hi ano toki_

_(Hari itu waktu itu)_

_Furidashita ame_

_(Turun hujan)_

_Hajimete no meido-sama ni aeta nara_

_(Pertama kali aku bertemu maid-sama) *bener ga sih bahasanya =w=?*_

_Nekomimi to_

_(Dengan kuping kucing)_

_Kawaii desu ne_

_(Manisnya dirimu)_

_Kono kimochi osaetsuketa_

_(Ingin ungkapkan perasaan ini)_

_"Suki" nante to iu_

_(Kata "suka" )_

_Shiranai kedo_

_(Aku tidak tahu, tapi..)_

_Yada! Kotae wa omoidasenai_

_(Tidak! Aku tak memikirkan jawabannya)_

_*ngarang banget bahasanya /nyakar tembok/*_

_Boku to kimi wa_

_(Antara aku dan kau)_

_Demo kimi no chikara_

_(Tetapi kekuatanmu)_

_Boku o tasukete_

_(menolong diriku)_

_Ano hi, ano toki o_

_(Hari itu, saat itu)_

_Kurikaeshitai_

_(Ingin kuulang kembali)_

Kepala IA serasa berputar. Mendengar kata "maid" membuat otaknya terpaksa diputar kembali. Kepalanya terasa makin penuh.

DIIN! DIIIN!

Mobil dibelakang IA sibuk mengklakson agar IA segera jalan. IA pun tersadar dan melajukan mobilnya kembali.

**Ekstra End**

* * *

Apa ini? Gajelas banget ._.) Oya, soal lagunya, itu basa jepang ngarang ala Panda *digiles* kalau ada yang salah atau gak sesuai ama basa indonesianya, tolong kasitau Panda ya ._.) Panda ga begitu ngerti soal grammar bahasa Jepang ._.)*always bad at grammar* Arigatou gozaimasu (_ _)


End file.
